To the Shock of Miss Louise
by Mneme
Summary: [The Lost Boys] What if the movie wasn't just fantasy, but based in truth? (Complete)
1. Chapter A

**LosAngeles, California, 1983**

The club was full of thriving, life-filled bodies; packed tightly around tables and in smoky booths. The bass turned up high on the sound system, making the glasses on the bar rattle. One of the more popular ones in Los Angles, a crowd had built outside the door, winding down the sidewalk like a thick-bodied snake. Kids with mohawks spray-painted in a rainbow of colors, girls and boys with heavy eyeliner and safety pins through their ears. Each wanted to be noticed and this club was the place they sought out to be seen in.

One girl in particular, though, was hoping not to be noticed. The black jeans with holes worn through the knees and the ragged Depeche Mode shirt helped. No one else in the club was wearing anything remotely like her. Her friend had ditched her for some pretty boy who had offered free drinks and maybe more. She refused, keeping to the worn, vinyl covered barstool. The bartender occasionally asked her if she wanted another refill, but he was the only one who talked to her.

Ruby sighed. It was so stupid on her part to bother to come to California in the first place. Here she was, barely 21, and practically broke. And having picked up and walked out of her parents' home with what she could carry in two suitcases hadn't been the brightest idea either. Berating herself for the fortieth time that day, she swirled the straw in her Jack Daniels and coke around with another sigh.

It was Jane's idea to come to California, to try and be famous. She insisted that Hollywood was waiting for them. Ruby was sucked in, longing for a better life then one stuck in the small coastal town that she had grown up in. And living with her bickering parents wasn't that great either. So she, along with Jenny and Sarah had packed up and driven to Hollywood in Jane's Camero.

Ruby studied the ice cubes in her glass. Slowly melting, slowly disappearing from existence. She wished she could too. Upon reaching Hollywood, the girls' realized they were just like the rest who come to Hollywood, trying to make it in a world that fed off beauty, wealth, and prestige. Jenny had called her parents after the first week and they had wired money for a plane ticket. Sarah had disappeared with a guy she'd met at the Whiskey. Jane had gotten a job as a "gopher" on a movie set... and Ruby... well, she'd been hired as a script girl. Some cheesy movie, no less. She really hated her job.

Pushing her long red hair from her eyes, she took the last drink from her glass and rose. Jane was still gone, somewhere with what's-his-name, who had invited Ruby to tag along. Ruby had politely declined, saying she had work in the morning. It was partly true - she did have to be at work. Didn't mean she was going to show though. Reaching to collect her coat, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Ruby looked up, then slowly gazed around at the crowded room. Where was the gaze coming from? People occasionally met her questioning glance, but they always looked away. But one pair of eyes didn't.

"Hi." The storm-gray eyes smiled. They were right in front of her. Ruby blinked.

"Huh?"

"Hi. You do speak English, right?" the eyes laughed. Ruby blushed.

"Well yeah..." She mumbled. The guy smiled, a sweet grin containing no malice.

"I'm sorry." He held out a hand. "I'm Marko."

Ruby eyed the guy. He was a bit taller then she, with long blonde curls, tied back with string and trinkets. His grin widened as she took his hand. "I'm Ruby."

"Pleasure to meet you. You want to come join me and my friends?" his eyes looked past her, towards the shadowy booths along the wall. Ruby turned, looking over her shoulder. The cigarette smoke in the room clouded the faces of the occupants, making it hard for her to see them.

"I was leaving, actually..." Ruby slipped her coat on. She looked back at Marko, whose head was tilted to the side. His eyes betrayed his disappointment.

"Oh... bummer." He nodded. Again his eyes went to the shadowy booth.

Ruby swallowed. There was really something cute about this guy, and his clothes were a lot different then the punks and wannabe punks in the club. An embroidered denim jacket with patches and fringe. Jeans with black leather riding chaps. The wife-beater that was tight and dirty. "Well, I've got no where to go. I guess I can stay."

Marko's grin returned, as he took her hand. Ruby started, barely able to grab her coat before being dragged to the booth. Three pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"Ruby, these are my friends." Marko grinned. He pointed to the one on the right.

"Paul." - a lanky, sharp faced guy with a mane of dirty blonde. Fishnet shirt under a black tux coat, complete with tails. Really -really- tight white jeans. He grinned at Ruby.

"Dwayne." - a dark-eyed boy with a serious expression and midnight black locks. A necklace of jumbled pieces - was that a rat skull- no shirt, and a beat up leather jacket with jeans.

"And David." - Marko gave Ruby a small tug, pulling her closer to the table. Closer to David. Ruby found herself blinking again.

"A pleasure." David, the one with the bleached-blonde spikes, the one with the sky blue eyes. The black trench coat with the silver buttons and medallions. His gloved hand took Ruby's, as he kissed her knuckles. "I hope the boys haven't scared you." He chuckled, seeing Ruby's blank expression.

"No..." Ruby dumbly shook her head. Marko grinned again, pushing her into the booth. She sat down hard, as if her legs had gone useless. She was stuck between Paul and Marko.

"You scared the girl dumb, Marko." Paul laughed, aiming his straw at his bud. Dwayne reached over and yanked the straw away, before the spitball hit its target. Paul grimaced at Dwayne, who remained impassive. David was still staring at Ruby, she staring back at him in turn.

"Anyway. What's brought you to Los Angles?" David asked, a smile on his lips.

"My friends, who've ditched me." Ruby answered, frowning as she replied. David nodded. Paul was rolling tiny balls from the labels he'd picked off the beer bottles on the table and throwing them at Marko, who was trying to knock them away.

"Obviously not very close friends." David remarked. Dwayne flicked the back of Paul's ear with a finger. Paul yelped and turned, glaring at his friend. Dwayne smirked and Marko chuckled.

"What brings you here? I've never seen you guys in here before." Ruby was oblivious to everything expect David. The world could have ended and even that couldn't have broken their eye contact.

"We came to see Hollyweird." Paul laughed Dwayne and Marko joining in. David grinned wickedly.

"Actually, we came to see if an idea we had would fly, perhaps be made into a movie."

"Oh, so you guys are script writers?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. These guys certainly didn't fit the image of scriptwriters.

"A little. There's an old legend in the town we're from. We thought it would make a great movie." David explained, as the other boys shared another laugh.

Ruby nodded. "So did it 'fly'?" David shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Partly because we know shit about scripts and pitching ideas." Paul sniggered. Marko shook his head, grinning. Dwayne was silent again, seemingly contemplating his beer bottle.

"Oh..." Ruby nodded again. "It's really not that hard." As she said this, all four pairs of eyes locked on her. She swallowed.

"So you write scripts?" David asked.

"No, I worked as a script girl. Actually, I am a script girl and I hate it." Three pairs of eyes lost interest. One pair didn't.

"Interesting." David nodded, the wheels turning in his mind. "Say, would you like to come for a ride? Perhaps learn the legend of our town?" This brought chuckles from the boys.

Ruby swallowed. Four strange guys were offering a ride, to hear some stupid legend. Ah hell, you only live once, girl. Right?

"Sure." Ruby grinned.


	2. Chapter B

Minutes later, the five of them were out the club doors, walking down side street. Ruby saw four motorcycles parked under a streetlight. Each was custom, made from bits and parts, and each seemed to reflect its rider. David was in the lead, followed closely by Dwayne and Paul. Ruby a few feet behind them, and Marko behind her, grinning all the while like a Cheshire. 

"I hope our transportation is suitable." David grinned.

"I've never ridden...a...um..." Ruby stared at the bikes. She'd always been a good girl, never accepted rides from strangers. Especially strangers like these.

"There's nothing like it, girl!" Paul smiled. "The wind in your face, the stars above you, the good, solid vibrations between your legs..."

"Enough, Paul." David glanced sidelong at his lieutenant. Paul shrugged and stuck out his tongue, hopping on his bike. Dwayne had already mounted and started his bike. Marko was still standing behind Ruby, looking at David.

Ruby was half looking at the pavement, half looking at David. There was pink in her pale cheeks.

"Excuse Paul, everything has a sexual aspect to it for him." David laughed. Ruby stared harder at the pavement. Paul cackled, revving his bike.

"I noticed." Ruby muttered.

David slid on his bike. "You're welcome to ride with me, or one of the others. Though I think Marko is hoping you'd ride with him." The leader chuckled, as his lieutenants broke into laughter. Ruby turned a bit to look over her shoulder, at Marko. He grinned more.

"Okay…" Ruby nodded. Climbing on his bike, Marko offered Ruby a hand. David, Paul and Dwayne watched expectantly. Now or never, she thought to herself. Slipping up behind Marko, the others broke into yells of excitement.

"We go pretty fast. So you'd be smart to hold on tight." Marko's child-like grin danced in her eyes. Ruby swallowed hard, finding her arms instinctively encircling his waist. She looked out over the street, her gaze meeting Paul's. He winked and smirked at her, bringing another blush to her cheeks.

"We ride, boys!" David called, gunning the engine of his bike and flying down the street. Paul let out a howl and followed suit. Marko leaned back a bit, then took off with a jolt. Ruby gripped tightly to him, thankful he had warned her. The streetlights and cars were a blur as they rode past. She figured Dwayne was somewhere behind them, just as he popped up beside her and Marko, a cool grin on his dark features. Marko grinned back to Dwayne, pressing back against Ruby. Startled, she tightened her grip more. Dwayne laughed and rode ahead, catching up to the howling Paul and the solemn David.

* * *

The Lost Boys and Ruby rode up into the hills, through the expensive pricey neighborhoods that actors, musicians, and other famous people called home. Motors gunned, the powerful roars echoed off the two- and three story homes. Ruby had relaxed some, realizing these guys weren't probably as insane as she had first made them out to be. Her arms still encircled about Marko's waist; she tilted her head up and stared up at the first stars in the night sky. The view was better up in the hills, away from the crowded lights that eclipsed the sky down below.

Marko pulled up beside David, after running his bike between Dwayne and Paul who were playing tag while riding.

"The tree?" He asked David, over the bikes. David nodded and suddenly turned onto a rocky dirt path. Marko grinned again, following suite. The other boys laughed and caught up. Bumping down the dirt trail, they went farther, till Ruby realized she could see the entire expanse of LA from their location.

"Wow..." she breathed. She'd never been up in the hills, at least not on this hill and not at night. David had already dismounted and was waiting for the others at the base of a long dead oak, whose branches spread in every direction, creating a perfect place to sit and stare at the city.

"Never been up here?" Marko asked, as Ruby slid off his bike. She shook her head.

"Not here, no. I've been in the hills in the daytime though."

Paul showered her with some dead grass he'd pulled from the rocky terrain. Ruby pouted and brushed it from her hair. The boy was laughing, Dwayne smirking. Marko glared at his friend, then grinned, helping to pull the last from Ruby's hair.

"So, Ruby. Come, sit and enjoy the view." David motioned to a branch that hung out over the hill. Looking among the boys, Ruby realized this would not be a good time to tell them she wasn't into tree climbing. Timidly, she put her foot in the joint of the branch and started up. Halfway to the offered branch, she realized all the boys were in the tree. Dwayne was really high up, sitting in a place where two branches connected and joined. Paul was below him, singing what sounded like 'I want Candy' by Bow-Wow Wow. Ruby went back to her branch and found a hand being held out for assistance. David's gloved hand was cold as she took it, noticing the bracelet that encircled his wrist.

"Nice bracelet." She commented, taking a seat beside David. He nodded.

"A present from a deceased friend."

"Oh."

David shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry about. Everyone dies."

"Or do they?" Paul laughed, joined by Dwayne and Marko. Even David chuckled. Ruby just sat there, silent. The city lights twinkled below them.

"I promised to tell the legend, didn't I." David remembered. Dwayne leaned back in his makeshift seat, eyes closing. Paul quieted, and Marko stretched out on the branch that curved out off to the side of Ruby and David.

"Yeah, you mentioned it." Ruby said, pulling her coat tighter about herself. It was kind of chilly for July; she felt a slight breeze pick up around them.

David nodded, pausing for effect and to light a cigarette. "Well, do you believe in myths? Things like werewolves, creatures from the black lagoons, demons... Vampires?"

"And if I say no?" Ruby furrowed her brow. Well this was certainly stupid. What was up with asking her a question like that?

"You'd be lying to me." David replied, his blue eyes meeting hers. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. He was right. "You believe in vampires."

"How?" she cried, staring at him in disbelief. The other boys laughed quietly.

"Because..." David paused, "they're real creatures. Well, vampires yeah. Werewolves... we haven't run into any. Yet."

Ruby was staring at David, eyes dark and untrusting. "What is this? You drag me up here, to tell me a stupid lie, complete with drama and a spooky old tree?"

"No. We brought you here, because we knew you'd understand." Marko said, softly placing a hand on Ruby's boot to get her attention. She looked down, about to yell at him, when she saw his face.

White and crimson eyes set in a face that was animalistic. Long, sharp teeth - the second and third teeth that of a wolf or bat. And Marko was grinning at her, with that awful face. Ruby couldn't even scream.

"He's right, you know." David added. Ruby turned and found David's face matched Marko's. The teeth and eyes glistened as he broke into a smile. Paul and Dwayne were the same. All four began to laugh, and Ruby couldn't tell if it was vicious or just plain laughter. She didn't want to know either. Pushing herself off the branch, she took the fall to the rocky ground below. Scraped her knee, the scent of blood hit the air. David frowned, as Ruby tried to get back to the dirt trail.

There was the sound of wings, wings flapping in flight, unearthly. Ruby groaned, as she looked up and saw David standing in her path. He was David again, the blue eyes troubled, frowning.

"You know we're real, Ruby. We know you've seen vampires before." He said. Ruby stopped, shaking her head and sitting hard on the dirt.

"Screw you, guys! This isn't funny." She shouted, trying to see the damage to her knee in the darkness. "It's not funny at all. I don't care what you are, just let me go, damn it."

"Ruby." David crouched before her, his gloved hand cupping her chin. The others had come up behind, standing in a crude half circle behind Ruby. Ruby refused to meet David's gaze with her own, as the hot tears were clouding her vision and she didn't particularly want to remember that night, five years ago. David still held her chin, his other hand stroking her cheek. "I was there. I know what happened to your brother. I know who killed Jeremy."

That did it. Ruby looked up at David, the hot tears spilling down her cheeks and onto his leather gloves.

"Jeremy..." she whispered, as David gathered her up in his embrace, putting her to sleep with a light touch to her forehead. The sound of the wings, screams, and laughter filled the air.


	3. Chapter C

**Oregon, 1978**

Jeremy was three years older then Ruby, was her protective older brother. He had gotten a job at the local gas station. Ruby adored him, as he adored her. She was 16, just finishing her shift at the fish and chips shop down on Main street. Jeremy was getting off 30 minutes later and had promised to give her a ride back to their parents' house.

Ruby had walked the five blocks to the gas station, which sat a little ways outside the main drag. Everything closed up pretty early in town, back then. The sun had set and the last hues of orange and pink were rapidly vanishing from the sky.

"Hey!" Jeremy called from behind the Chevy pickup he was filling. Ruby waved to her brother. "I'll lock up and we can leave early."

"Cool." Ruby grinned, heading inside the small shop that served as home to the register and phone. A small sink was in the back, where she washed her hands and face. It had been a hot day, and it was only now beginning to cool down. It was then that she heard the roars.

There were five, maybe six of them. They were dressed as punks, motorcycle leathers and hair done in wild spikes. A leader, a big guy of 6'3. His boots were buckled all the way to his knees, with thick spurs. A leather jacket decorated with patches and spikes. Gauntlets on both wrists, studded with sharp points. Short, spiked black hair and red eyes. He dismounted; the others circled around the pumps on their bikes. Three guys, two girls on the back of the bikes.

"Fill 'er up." The leader spoke, with a dark chuckle. Jeremy stared at them.

"Actually, we're closed." He finally said.

"I didn't mean with gasoline." The leader laughed again, suddenly roaring. All of them went into fang, bloodthirsty. Grabbing Jeremy with one huge hand, the leader snapped the poor boy's neck without a sound and began to feed, draining him dry within seconds.

The withered corpse dropped to the ground in front of the pumps. The leader mounted again, and waved for the gang to follow. Down the road they raced, leaving Ruby behind. A silent and unnoticed witness.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California 1983**

Ruby moaned softly, twisting a bit. She felt a hand on her head, a gloved hand. Please, just let this be a nightmare! her mind cried, as she opened her eyes slowly. David was looking down at her, a sad smile on his face.

"No...not real...please..." Ruby whimpered hoarsely. David shook his head.

"We're real, Ruby." He answered softly. Ruby's eyes closed and she shook her head. "I was there when Austin killed your brother. You probably don't recognize me; I did look a lot different back then."

"You let him kill my brother?" Ruby hissed.

David shook his head. "I wasn't a member of their gang. I had no say." Ruby shook with grief and anger. David's gloved hand smoothed back the hair from her eyes. "I saw you. And I knew if you were seen, Austin would have killed you too. I hoped he never had, even after we were out of state. After all these years, I found out he hadn't."

"I died that day." Ruby cried, fresh tears running down her pale cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm already dead."

"No." David spoke, his tone stern. "You are alive and well. The Boys and I repaid Austin and his gang for what they did all those years ago. Now it's your turn to repay us."

Ruby rubbed her eyes with her balled fists. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What!" David helped steady her as she sat up. It was then that she realized she was in her tiny studio apartment, lying on her bed. The sheets were tangled around her boots.

"That's part of the reason we're in LA." David sighed, picking up the glass of water Marko had brought at his request. The glass was placed to Ruby's lips, until she gave in and took a long drink. "We came here to not only try to get our story made into a film, but also to repay Austin and his gang for your brother's murder. Meeting you was fated."

"I really don't understand, David." Ruby pressed the heel of her palm to her eye, sighing.

"Don't worry. You will." David rose, pushing aside the curtain to look through the tiny window. "We can't stay here, we have to get to our safe house. The sun rises soon."

"So when the hell am I gonna understand?" Ruby cried. She blinked at the pain that rose in her stomach when David had said they were leaving.

"Tomorrow night. We will come back and I'll explain." He stepped towards the door, removing the chain and deadbolt. "And be prepared to make a decision, Ruby." The front door swung open and the faces of the other Boys met Ruby's. Paul waved, following David out to the street. Dwayne nodded and disappeared. Marko paused, his eyes speaking the worry he felt for Ruby.

"Night, Ruby." He waved, pulling the door shut. Ruby stared at the door a long time, long after the bikes had roared away into the night. Long after the sun had risen.


	4. Chapter D

Ruby sighed. Her brother's killer had been repaid. Did that turning them into police? _No_, she thought, _police probably don't mean jack to these guys_. Death had probably been what Austin and his gang had reaped. They sure had sewn a lot of it. 

Ruby finally rose, giving up on staring at the door and hoping the Boys were still outside of it. Going into the bathroom that was smaller then a closet, she'd turned the taps on full blast and escaped to the blessedly hot water. The dirt and dust of the bike ride up the hill washed away, down the stainless steel grate in the floor. The lather of the soap smoothed over her skin, along her arms and legs. Ruby noticed the dried blood from where she'd scrapped her knee. Scrubbing at it, to get a good look at the wound, she found none. No trace of injury. Ruby frowned.

Stepping from the shower, her thick mane of hair dripping on the tiled floor, Ruby looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was looking at herself for the first time, as though her eyes had been opened.

"God, I feel like Eve must have after eating the apple." She chuckled darkly, wrapping a towel around herself and another around her hair. She exited the bathroom, digging through the suitcase that held her clothes. She hadn't been able to buy any furniture yet, and she really felt like she didn't need any. Not much would fit into the tiny apartment to begin with. Her bed was really a fold out couch. A tiny black and white TV sat on a milk crate, and her collection of books served as a table for the tape player radio she'd found in an alley two weeks ago. It gave the whole image that she didn't stay in one place too long. Lately, that was true.

Dressing for the night, she picked out her old velvet skirt her mom had made her. Made from patches and strips of velvet, it was a gypsy-like idea, but much warmer then lace and satins. It hung nice and low on her hips too, which was a plus.

"My god, am I dressing up for these guys?" she laughed out loud to herself. "It's like I'm trying to look sexy and single. Well, the single part is covered."

A coin belt from India went on over the velvet skirt, the gold coins clinking softly in the breeze from the window. A black leather vest, a Christmas present from her Aunt in Texas, came last. It was a bit small now, but it served as a daring little top. The pointed ends of the vest reminded her of the fangs she'd seen the night before and a shudder was repressed.

Glancing in the dingy bathroom mirror, she realized she was really going for sexy gypsy girl. Chewing her lip, she brushed part of her hair and pinned it back with a black comb studded with emeralds in an ivy pattern. Her hair was red-orange, like embers in a fire. The ends she had dyed black, in an experiment with hair dye one night. Her locks hung nearly to her hips now. The ends brushed the top of the coin belt, which she had pulled on, to tilt it at an angle on her hip.

It was nearly two in the afternoon before she felt she was ready to see them again. Pushing the bed back into the couch form, she'd sat down with a book she'd bought from a thrift shop on the way down to LA and put on her Gary Numan tape. The sunlight swept slowly across the floor, marking the passage of time, but Ruby was so engrossed in her book she barely noticed.

The neon signed of the hotel across the street came on, shinning through the tiny window. Ruby leaned over and looked at her watch. 7pm.

"Come on, set already." She glowered at the last rays of the sun. It was taking forever. In exasperation, she laid on the couch, stretched along the hard cushion, bare feet hanging over the end.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ruby's eyes flew to the door, its paint peeling and chipping. Another knock. She rose, pulled to the door by invisible strings. The chain removed, the dead bolt pulled back.

"Hey girl." Paul grinned. He was in front of Marko, who leaned a bit to the side to grin at Ruby.

"Hi Ruby." He smiled. Dwayne nodded, standing somewhere near the back of the group.

"So you did come back." Ruby kidded. She felt safe again, free around them.

"Well yeah. And may I be the first to say you look incredibly hot in that vest." Paul couldn't help but lick his lips. Marko drove an elbow to his friend's side. "Hey! I meant it entirely as a compliment!" Paul cried, looking at Marko. Marko rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Dwayne asked, his voice low.

"I have to? Don't you guys know you're welcome already? I mean, you sort of brought me home last night…" Ruby frowned.

"It's a rule. Or our curse." David appeared, the boys parting around him. "We had to ask your permission last night. You don't remember, of course."

"Oh. Well, you're invited." Ruby stepped back, letting the Boys enter. David parked himself on the couch, while Dwayne went to the window. Paul disappeared into the tiny kitchenette, digging around for drinks. As Ruby shut the door and turned around, she nearly walked smack into Marko. He had his customary Cheshire grin.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Her cheeks were hot with a blush. He was still grinning, and staring.

"It's ok."

David pulled a pack of smokes from his trench coat, lighting one and handing the rest to Dwayne, who had taken up a perch on the couch's arm. "Marko's become quite the shadow, hasn't he, Dwayne?" he smirked. Marko instantly pouted, glaring at his friends. Dwayne smirked, but didn't reply.

"So, when are you going to tell me?" Ruby asked David.

"Patience." Was his only reply.

"She's got nothing to drink!" Paul complained loudly, coming back empty handed. "Where's the beer? Or at least some Coke or something!"

Ruby hadn't thought of that. She sighed, because she would have gotten something for her guests, if she'd had some money. Bad enough rent was due in another week and she didn't know how she was going to pay that.

"We'll get 'drinks' later, Paul." David silenced his lieutenant with a look, turning to Ruby. "You'd better sit down."

Ruby complied, sitting on the floor against the wall. As she reached to pull a wrinkle from her skirt, she found Marko sitting a few feet from her. She blinked, startled.

"Jeez, Marko. Could you be any more obvious?" Paul laughed, having found a half-empty box of Fruit Loops in the cupboard. He was pawing through it, eating what he could dig up.

"Shut up, Paul." Marko grumbled, moving a few feet back from Ruby. Ruby looked between Paul and Marko, then up at David. David was ignoring the whole thing.

"So, our story. Well, you already know we're vampires. I came from Minnesota, Paul from New Jersey, Dwayne from Arizona, and Marko from..."

"California." Marko finished with a grin. Ruby's head turned hard, staring at him.

"California. So, some how or other we all ended up in Santa Cruz. I was already a vampire, as was Dwayne. Different gangs, you see."

"Gangs?" Ruby asked. "Don't you mean clans or something?"

"Vampiric myth." Dwayne answered her. He shook his head with a short laugh, leaning back against the wall.

"Gangs are what we typically call a pack or a group of vampires." David continued. "We're called The Lost Boys."

"Peter Pan reference." Dwayne added again. David shot him a look, then turned back to Ruby.

"The boys who never grew up." Ruby whispered softly. She looked around at the Boys. None of them were over 23. Dwayne looked to be the oldest, and Marko the youngest.

"Marko and Paul had come to Santa Cruz for a vacation. They were friends before they met us." David went on. "We met, ironically, at the Boardwalk. Dwayne and I recognized each other as vampires, and these other losers were being the typical troublemakers that they are and had gotten thrown off the Boardwalk. Dwayne and I followed, and I took them back to our home. We liked them from the beginning."

"So then we became vampires, and the party's never stopped." Paul laughed. David grinned, Dwayne chuckled, and Marko... was still staring at Ruby.

"How..." Ruby could only ask. David sighed, thinking. The others were quiet.

"In time, you'll find out. Knowing now will only bring problems you don't want." David finally explained. Ruby thought back to her Eve and the apple comment. How true was that right now…

"So what do you want from me?" Ruby shattered the silence.

"We revenged your brother's death. Austin and his gang are totally wiped off the face of the earth. Never saw it coming." David replied, leaning forward. "I know you didn't have any idea about what we'd done, never expected to see vampires again. But I believe you'd feel obligated to do something in return..."

"No. I don't." Ruby said bluntly. "You waltz into my life, and ask… no, you tell me I'm going to repay you. Why should I? I never asked you to revenge Jeremy."

David leaned back, his face blank. The other three Boys shared glances - this wasn't going the way they'd planned.

"Um, maybe she's right." Marko said softly. He got a glare from David and bowed his head.

"I am right." Ruby stood up. "I don't owe any of you anything. I should honestly want nothing to do with you." Her statement brought a soft gasp from Marko and looks from Paul and Dwayne.

"I forget. Humans don't understand our rules." David said flatly.

"Yeah that's right. I'm human." Ruby countered. She had her hands on her hips.

"David…" Paul said softly, looking between the girl and his leader. Talk about butting heads here. Paul waited for David to go into fang and just take her out. But it didn't happen.

"Fine, Ruby. You want it this way, you can have it." David rose, a good half a foot taller then the red-haired girl. "I'll erase all memories of us, of the vampires that killed your brother."

"I don't want that."

"It has to be." David advanced.

"David, wait." Marko stood up, stepping slightly between Ruby and his leader. David's eyes grew dark. "Maybe... if you told her the story, first? Before demanding she help?"

"I agree." Dwayne voiced his opinion. Paul nodded.

"You're all soft." David growled, then sighed. He looked at Ruby. "Will it help if we tell you story?"

"I'd like to hear it." Ruby admitted. David nodded and returned to his seat. Ruby sat back on the floor, smiling at Marko. He grinned back at her.

"How I love hearing about myself." Paul laughed, settling down on the couch, arms behind his head. Dwayne took up perch on the windowsill.

"We live in a cave in Santa Cruz. It was a hotel in 1906. They weren't as knowledgeable about fault lines and all that back then, and mistakenly built it on the San Andreas. And then the great earthquake hit and the hotel basically slid down the cliff face into the crack that opened up." David leaned back in his seat, his eyes seeming to gaze off somewhere Ruby couldn't see.

"So it's a big hotel cave?"

"Complete with elevator, fountain, and furniture!" Paul grinned.

"Neither the elevator or the fountain work." Dwayne chuckled.

"So we've built a comfortable haven for ourselves in the condemned tunnels and caves. It's not far from the Boardwalk, where we go to hunt and basically hang out." David continued.

"Hunt. You mean kill. Kill people." Ruby said bitterly.

"Look at it this way, Ruby. You eat food to live?" Marko answered before David could. "Well, hunting is how we live. You see chickens and cows and know they're going to be on your plate one day. That's how we see most people. Life source."

"How can you condemn when you've never walked in our boots?" David smiled. Ruby's brow furrowed, thinking about what Marko had said. "Perhaps one day you will understand. But this subject is for another time."

"Yeah! Get to us already!" Paul laughed, kicking his boots impatiently on the couch. David rolled his eyes and looked back at Ruby.

"So, we live in harmony with the city, taking prey from among every class. We're not picky. The city is charmed, woven with magic to protect the citizens from prying too much into our lives. No one comes out on the bluff anymore, as the lighthouse was de-commissioned years before we arrived, so our haven is protected. We've lived freely, safely. There's been no trouble, no unrest for years."

"In other words, bor-ring!" Paul cackled. Dwayne and Marko laughed.

"As Paul eloquently put it, it's not that exciting. Which is suitable for me, but these guys want to liven it up." David smiled. "So we started to make a legend, spreading it through the teenagers that inhabit Santa Cruz. Of vampires, and various myths about them."

"So, it's not really a true legend then." Ruby concluded. David nodded.

"It's a controlled legend. We put in what we want and squash anything that might bring people looking for us or might alert religious fanatics. We haven't had any close calls yet, but it's only been two years."

"So you want to write a script and get a film made? Wouldn't that bring things up you didn't want?" Ruby tilted her head to the side. She felt a tug on her hair, and turned, finding that Marko had taken a plait and begun to braid it. He grinned sheepishly, pausing.

"God, Marko." Paul smirked. Marko frowned and started to undo his work.

"You can continue, Marko." Ruby smiled softly. Marko's childish grin returned and he repaired what had been undone, continuing. She turned back to David and the others, found them staring. "What?"

"Nothing." David laughed a short wicked laugh. Dwayne chuckled, and Paul cackled. "But yes, we were hoping to get a movie made. Teenagers will flock to it. They like horror nonsense. And it would be nice to have money from royalties."

"So what is the full 'legend'? What did you come up with?" Ruby couldn't help it. She wanted to know. And besides, it would give Marko more time to play with her hair, which she was secretly enjoying.

"Basically, it's the story of a guy and his family who move to Santa Cruz and he falls in love with the girl who's joined up with us. And he wants the girl and he's forced to join us to be with her. But there's a side story about how the 'head vampire' wants the guy's mom for his bride. And so, basically it follows the war between us and the humans and we end up dying." David summarized.

"Dying?"

"Yeah. Can't have vampires walking around now winning, can you?" Dwayne smirked, grinning at Ruby.

"Dying. So, the guy gets the girl and lives happily ever after?"

David nodded. "In some form, yes. I only gave you the short version. We don't have all the details filled out."

"Oh. It's a interesting tale." Ruby smiled. "It would be a cool movie."

"Thank you." David smiled back. "So now, where do you stand? I don't want to force things, but we don't have a lot of time left here in LA."

Ruby looked around at each of the Boys. Dwayne was silent, blank-faced. His eyes were dark, and Ruby thought they held a hint of hope. Paul was silent too, his expression expectant. Ruby turned her gaze to David, whose blue eyes were soft, waiting. She turned to look at Marko. He looked back, his eyes hope filled. He'd put half a dozen braids in her hair, a few decorated with string. She met his gaze, and realized this was a ticket to what she wanted, needed.

"So how do you guys need my help?" Ruby smiled, still looking at Marko. David grinned, and Paul howled happily, sharing high fives with Dwayne. Marko grabbed Ruby up in a tight hug, then eeped and let her go, blushing a little.

"You understand movie process, scripts?" David asked. Ruby nodded, turning to look at him. She was startled by Marko's hug. "And you write, yeah?"

"Never more then fiction." Ruby replied.

"This is fiction, so it will work perfectly." David grinned, then grew serious. "You have to make a choice now, Ruby. You have to come with us to Santa Cruz. To live with us. This is where we either stay with you or we part ways."

Ruby looked around her shabby dingy apartment. There was nothing here for her, nothing in LA that she really wanted. She couldn't go home; it had never been the same after Jeremy died. She had no money and few possessions.

"We'll take care of you Ruby. Provide whatever you need." David assured softly. Ruby knew he and the Boys meant it.

"Then yes. I'll come to Santa Cruz." Ruby smiled softly at the leader of the Lost Boys. He returned the smile.

"We'll be back at sundown to collect you." David said, rising with fluid grace. "For the night, though, I think Dwayne should stay with you."

"But..." Marko's protest died in his throat.

"Dwayne?" Paul made a face and stuck out his tongue. Dwayne punched his shoulder.

Ruby nodded, rising from the floor and going to the door. "Okay." She pulled off the chain and undid the deadbolt.

"It's only a safety precaution. You know a lot now, more then any human. And our presence is known in town. It's only wise to leave you with a protector." David smiled at her, reassuringly. He smoothed her cheek with a gloved thumb, a chaste kiss pressed to her cheek. "Thank you. You will not regret this."

"Thank you." Ruby whispered. She knew David could tell by her tone that she was grateful; grateful for the revenge the Lost Boys had gotten in her brother's name. Grateful to be helping them, grateful to just know them. David nodded and was out the door. Paul followed, sly grin on his face.

"Night girly. Don't do anything I wouldn't. And keep an eye on Dwayne's hands at all times."

"Goodnight, Paul." Ruby smirked. Paul strutted out the door. Marko came up, his expression blank, his eyes pained.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Ruby." He sighed softly. "Dwayne will take good care of you."

"I'm sure he will." Ruby smiled at Marko, turning and smiling at Dwayne.

"Yeah." Marko pulled at his glove. He moved to the door, then stopped. A quick kiss placed gently on Ruby's lips and out into the night before she could speak. Ruby slowly shut the door behind the three. Turning, she saw Dwayne smiling.

"He's got it bad."

"Got what bad?"

Dwayne smirked. "You can't tell?" Ruby blushed. "Yeah you do. No fooling me, girl."

"No one's ever felt...that way about me." Ruby mumbled, gaze dropping to her bare feet.

"Marko does. Our little Marko." Dwayne laughed, hopping down from the windowsill. Ruby stared up at him. "I'm not going to bother teasing you all day about it. That's Paul's job anyway. But I want something to drink."

"I have nothing in the house..." Ruby was grateful for a subject change. Then she paused. "Unless you mean blood."

"No, I fed before we came. David had informed me then I was going to spend the day over here." He stretched, and Ruby caught herself staring at his bare chest. She blinked and looked away, hoping that was a decent recovery.

"Oh. Well there's a 7-11 down on the corner."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Dwayne headed out the door, grabbing Ruby's hand and towing her along.


	5. Chapter E

The Lost Boy and Ruby walked side by side quietly down the street to the 24-hour 7-11 store on the corner. Ruby felt people, generally girls, staring at Dwayne. He was cute, she would testify. But she wasn't used to being stared at. Most of the girls gave her envious looks and would sigh as Dwayne passed by. He seemed totally oblivious to it all. Ruby thought that maybe he was used to stares. 

They slipped inside the 7-11; the familiar ding of the infrared beam that notified people had come inside the store. Dwayne disappeared down the aisle towards the cooler case. Ruby looked around, feeling rather out of place with her clothes. Some punks in Misfits shirts eyed her coolly, then went back to their comic books.

Ruby side stepped away, going down the aisle that was stocked with crackers and chips, candy bars and gum. She wasn't hungry - she'd learned to get by on little food when money was tight and rent was due - so she just eyed the food. Suddenly she felt something cold on her arm, yelped and turned around.

Dwayne raised a brow, and Ruby realized the cold brown glass bottles of beer had touched her skin. And then she began to wonder why she was so jumpy.

"Chill girl. It's only me." Dwayne said then grinned. "You want anything?"

"Not really..." Ruby looked towards the doors, shoving the blush that was rising to her cheeks back down.

"'Kay. Well we can go then." Dwayne headed off to pay for the beer, leaving Ruby in the aisle. The door sounded again and laughing, chattering voices echoed off the store walls. A local gang entered, each with the trademark blue bandana, which was the symbol of their allegiance. Ruby had seen them many times and each time she'd gone out of her way to get around them.

"Hey, it's a sexy gypsy chica!" One called, pointing at Ruby. Nasty whispered comments went through the gang, ending with rough laughter.

"And you all thought we wouldn't find any fun tonight!" The one who seemed to be the leader called. The gang laughed again and advanced on Ruby.

"Ella sucede ser mi novia, muchachos. Retroceda." Dwayne came out of nowhere, standing behind Ruby and wrapping an arm around her waist possessively. The gang all looked at Ruby, then at Dwayne again and laughed.

"Sure man. We just wanted a little fun. Maybe you'd share the chica for an hour?" the leader laughed.

"Retroceda!" Dwayne growled, his eyes glowing red for a moment. He bared his teeth, and Ruby was surprised his fangs didn't show. She knew they would if the gang moved any closer though.

"Chill, it's all good. She's yours, man! We get that!" the leader held up his hands and the gang backed up as one and headed outside. Dwayne let Ruby go and headed out the other entrance. Ruby blinked, then followed.

"What did you say to them?" She finally asked, when they were safely on the way back to her apartment.

"I told you them you were my fiancé and to back off." Dwayne shrugged.

"Fiancé?"

"It was better then saying you were my girlfriend. Being engaged holds more weight." Dwayne replied. "And in an ironic way, you're kind of like a fiancé. You're being brought into the family. Just not marrying one of us." He waited for Ruby to unlock the door, then headed in and dropped down on the couch.

"You speak Spanish." Ruby locked the multiple bolts on the door.

"I'm part Mexican, part Sioux." Dwayne answered, beating the small black and white TV with his fist, trying to get it to work.

"Cool..." Ruby was staring at him. It explained the long black hair entirely. And the smooth skin, his build, the raw sexuality...

"I can see it shows in my looks." He smirked, catching her staring.

"Uh, I..."

Dwayne smirked again and went back to working on the TV. Ruby walked to the kitchenette silently embarrassed. Each of the Boys was sexy in their own right. David with his silence, grace, power, and his blue eyes. Paul with his rock star looks, his personality oozing the mantra "sex, drugs, and rock and roll." Dwayne with his mixed heritage looks and his brooding nature. And then Marko; he was adorable, caring, gentle, kind, and just all around cute.

"Thinking about Marko again." Dwayne was looking at her, having given up on the TV.

"I was actually thinking about all of you." Ruby replied.

"What about us?"

"That you're all cute in different ways." Ruby confessed.

"You just now noticed that." Dwayne laughed. Ruby pouted. "Ok ok, you didn't just notice. But come on girl. Vampires are almost always sexy."

"Sexy before they become vampires, or sexy after?"

"Sometimes they're not before. But usually they are. I don't know. It's a stupid fact. But if we were to go and look for another member to join the gang, we'd search among good looking guys or sexy girls." Dwayne sighed. "Now that makes me feel really shallow."

"Is there a reason it's like that?" Ruby sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Dwayne contemplated a moment. "I think it's because our senses are so high above humans."

"What do you mean?"

"We can see in the dark, we can hear sounds from miles away. And we can smell things, things you wouldn't even know could be smelled."

"Like how it's said a dog can smell fear?"

"Yeah, like that. But we really can smell fear. And hate, love, anger, pain..." Dwayne grinned. "And sex."

"You're as bad as Paul." Ruby grumbled.

"You've only been given a taste of Paul. Just wait till he's gone a few nights without getting laid. Ugh." Dwayne groaned. "He's such a bastard when that happens."

"I'm sure he nor any of you have no problems finding willing girls." Ruby chuckled.

"Paul and I, yeah. David's... how do I explain this? He's just not that into romance and lust and sex really. He's seriously into being a vampire and rules and protecting our home and magic things. But if he was acting his age, he'd have no problem." Dwayne explained.

"You forgot Marko."

"Marko... um oh. Um, Marko's not into one night stands." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. He's the romantic one. I think he wishes there was just one girl for him. And that's hard on him, because if he found one and David denied her joining the gang, then Marko would be crushed."

Ruby nodded. She could understand how Marko felt. Her short relationships in high school were nothing that special. And no guy had really caught her attention now. She wasn't impressed by most of the guys who hung out in bars or worked on the movie sets. But on the other hand, she was afraid she wasn't mature enough to be devoted to just one person.

"Live your life, play the field, love lots Ruby." Dwayne cut into her thoughts. "Because you never know when it might end."

"You won't end."

"Not now, no. Being a vampire has that advantage of never dying. Doesn't mean we can't be killed. But we stand a hell of a better chance surviving things that would probably cripple or kill you."

"That's a pleasant thought."

"It's just the truth."

Ruby looked at him. "Did I mention you're very blunt sometimes?" Dwayne chuckled and laughed.

"Now you sound like Paul." Now Ruby had to laugh too.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Dwayne smiled, then grew serious.

"Honestly, think about what I said. I think that in time it will help you to understand a lot of the things we do, the way we go about problems, and the like."

"Thank you, Dwayne. I will." Ruby smiled. Dwayne smiled back.

"Now, if you'll tell me where I can find some blankets and some nails and a hammer, I'd appreciate it. I've got to block these windows before dawn. And you've got to start packing."

* * *

Dwayne began the task of covering the apartment windows with blankets, proving himself a safe place to sleep during the day. Ruby watched a little, before bringing her suitcases out of the closet and rummaging through them to see what she should take with her.

"Not that shirt." Dwayne said, nailing a corner of the blanket to the window casing.

"Why?"

"Because Paul loves Guns and Roses, and he'll steal it first chance he gets."

Ruby pouted. "But I love them too."

"Then you'd better wear it all the time. Even then it's probably not safe." Dwayne smirked and went back to work. The two worked in silence for a while; Ruby folding and packing clothes into a bag, Dwayne covering the windows. Satisfied, he settled on the couch with a beer and watched Ruby.

"Take that skirt. It's nice." Ruby packed the skirt. "Take those jeans, it gets really really cold in the cave sometimes. Actually, take all the jeans you have."

"I don't have anymore."

Dwayne frowned. "Didn't have much to begin with when you came here, did you."

"Not really. Only took what would fit." Ruby shrugged.

"David will give you spending money when we get home, I'm sure."

"What? You guys have jobs or something?"

"No, money from our food sources." Ruby scrunched up her face. "Don't knock it sister. I mean, it's more then you really have at the moment." Dwayne frowned as soon as he said that. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's true though. I don't have anything."

"You will now. We'll all see to it." Dwayne smiled. "So what's the sleeping arrangement?"

"Well there's only one bed. And you're sitting on it." Ruby explained, finishing packing the clothes away into the bag.

"Huh. Well that's going to be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

Dwayne grinned. "I promise not to hog the covers."

"Oh no! You're not serious!" Ruby's eyes grew wide. Share a bed with this really hot guy?

"Please, it's not like I'm going to even be awake to do anything." Dwayne smirked. "Once the sun rises, I'm out cold till it sets. Sorry to get your hopes up."

"Okay who sounds like Paul now!" Ruby grinned, hitting Dwayne with a pillow. He faked protest and a pout.

"Just be thankful Paul isn't here. He'd probably be all over you by now. And Marko… god knows what that boy would do."

"Please don't tell me this. Now I'm afraid to go home with you." Ruby chuckled.

Dwayne grinned and started to work on the hide-away bed. "You already called the cave home. That's a good sign." Ruby smiled; she hadn't even thought about it. Dwayne soon had the bed folded out and sprawled on top.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep with you laying like that." Ruby laughed, sitting on the edge.

"Hmm, how bout if I sleep like this?" Dwayne laid on his side, in a Cleopatra-like pose. Ruby laughed again.

"No better. Funnier, but no better." Ruby rose, going into the bathroom to change for the night. Or day, she realized. She was very sleepy, probably from waiting around all day for their return. Better adjust to their hours as soon as possible.

Ruby returned to the main room, and found Dwayne already under the covers, still dressed. "You're not gonna sleep in those are you?"

"Why not?"

"Doesn't look comfortable."

"I'm not supposed to get comfortable. Defeats the whole protector idea."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about me." Dwayne smiled. Ruby grinned and cleaned up the empty beer bottles on the floor. Dwayne yawned as he watched her. "Sun rises in a few minutes, so I'll say goodnight now."

"Night Dwayne."

"Night Ruby." The Lost Boy settled in bed, eyes closed. Ruby cleaned a few things up before turning to look him over. Looked rather peaceful in sleep. For a killer.

Sighing, Ruby stretched and yawned, heading towards the bed. She crawled in and shortly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter F

Ruby's eyes slowly opened, focusing on the clock on the table. She wasn't sure if it read 8am or 8pm. The room was too dark. Ruby wanted to sleep, but her body protested. She felt the need to rise. Usually she slept in late. She then remembered there were blankets nailed over the windows. Turning to get up, she found a tan arm around her, holding her back. Holding her against someone's body. 

Ruby nearly shrieked, then she remembered Dwayne had spent the night. Protecting. Nothing more. Her panic subsided and she rolled over. _So much for telling me you're totally out cold the whole day, Dwayne._ she thought. She hadn't felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her close during the night. Or day. She wasn't sure what to call it.

Untangling her self, she crawled quietly from the bed and dressed. Dwayne never moved; Ruby figured that maybe he really did sleep like the dead. Perhaps the arm was something he'd done in his sleep. She'd have to ask him later.

Ruby fixed herself some toast and watched a little TV. It was nearly 8:30 in the evening before Dwayne rose. He stole some of her toast and grinned, sitting beside her on the bed.

"They should be here soon. You're all packed?"

"Everything I can think of."

"Good. I think we'll take the blankets too. You'll need them till you get used to the cave." Dwayne finished the toast and rose, going to un-nail the blankets.

"You make it sound like Antarctica." Ruby mused.

"It can be. To humans. The winds blow right off the sea into the tunnels and comes howling through, freezing. The Boys and I just don't notice anymore."

"Oh. Well I do have my coat..." Ruby brushed the crumbs from her hands and went to the closet. She removed an old 70's style swing coat. Heavy dark tapestry material, with a blonde fox fur neck and sleeves.

"That'll work. If you don't mind getting sand in the fur." Dwayne nodded, folding the first blanket up.

"It's warm, and I don't mind." Ruby slipped into it, buttoning it around her self. The coat really was heavy, and lined.

"Good, wear it tonight." Dwayne finished the second blanket and laid them on the bed. "You need anything else or are you all packed?"

"I suppose the cave doesn't have electricity?" Ruby looked at her TV.

"Nope."

"Then the TV's out... and the radio..."

Dwayne crouched to look through her books. "You can bring some of these. David would appreciate them." Ruby nodded and packed the ones she read often in her bag. "Comic books?"

"No. Why?"

"Paul and Marko like those."

"I don't have any." Ruby put a few more books in her bag. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Dwayne looked up at her.

"Do you read anything?"

"I read the books I own, sometimes David's. I'm not really into getting lost in a book." The Lost Boy rose and went to the window. Ruby didn't press the subject. Both heard the roar of the motorcycles coming up the street.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Dwayne was suddenly in front of her, staring down at her. His eyes were dark, face solemn. Ruby looked up at him. She detected he was worried about her, cared for her.

"Yes Dwayne." He nodded, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"For luck." He whispered, just as there was a knock on the door.

David entered first, followed by Marko. David hugged Ruby, while Marko stayed back.

"Evening you two. How were things?" He asked, looking at his lieutenant.

"Nothing big. A run in at the 7-11 with some punks, otherwise a-okay." Dwayne shrugged. Ruby heard Marko gasp a little, but he still remained back by the door.

"Good." David turned to Ruby. "Packed?"

"As much as I could take."

David chuckled. "Everything else you need will be provided."

"Dwayne told me that."

"Did he now." David grinned at Dwayne. "I'm sure he didn't tell you everything about us."

"No." Ruby shook her head.

"Good. I wanted to keep some things a surprise." David clapped his gloved hands together. "All right, let's get going. We only have so much darkness. Marko, her bags. Dwayne, everything else." The two Lost Boys grabbed everything and headed out the door.

"I could carry those..."

"Nonsense Ruby. Now, leave your keys on the floor." David headed towards the door. "Clean break, sweetheart." David waited till she tossed her keys on the floor, then took her hand.

"Goodbye old life, I guess." Ruby murmured, as David led her down to the street.

"Welcome to your new life." He smiled. The glare of the streetlight glinted off the chrome work on the four bikes. The other three Lost Boys had already packed Ruby's things and mounted up. David climbed on his and revved the engine. The others returned the call.

"You are one of us now, Ruby. You belong to the Lost Boys. And we belong to you." David called over the roar. Ruby stared at each of them. Solemn faces of David and Dwayne; a cackling Paul, and a grinning Marko. Ruby's gaze met David's. He nodded with his chin to the back of his bike.

Ruby climbed on behind him, pulled by unseen strings. Her arm around David's neck as she climbed up on the powerful bike. Settled in, arms around his waist. David headed down the street, the other three following. And Ruby no longer lived in Los Angeles.

* * *

Ruby yawned and held tighter to David. They'd been riding for hours, only stopping once for beers in Greenfield. Marko had voiced concern that she'd fall asleep and fall off, while Ruby napped in the booth. David had to assure him she wouldn't.

It was 3:45am when they rolled into Santa Cruz. The Boardwalk was shut and locked tight for the night, and the town was deserted. The Lost Boys stopped in front of a bar that was still open, though very few people were inside. Ruby yawned again and looked over at Marko. He looked at the street.

"Ruby, you need to stay here for the day. It would be dangerous for you to come to the cave tonight." Dave spoke.

"Dangerous...?"

"I'll explain in time. Climb down, please." David's tone held finality. Ruby did as she was told and climbed off the leader of the Lost Boy's bike.

"You know, this crap about 'explaining in time' is really getting to me." Ruby growled. David chuckled.

"You're right. But I'm not going to tell you right now. So get used to it." He pulled Ruby's bag from Marko's bike and dragged her into the bar.

Ruby noticed one sleeping drunk in a back booth, and an older guy wiping down the bar with a wet rag.

"Ruby, this is Miller. He's a confidante of ours." David motioned to the bar tender. "Miller, this is Ruby. She's family."

"Pleasure." Miller grumbled, eyeing her. She was quiet a cute little redhead.

"Miller, don't get ideas." David growled. Miller shrugged and went back to wiping the bar. David turned to Ruby. "I suggest you sleep in the booth or the store room. Miller will be good, and nothing will harm you."

"David... come on, you're ditching me in a strange town, and a strange bar, with a weirdo." Ruby looked at Miller. "No offense."

"Ruby. This is home now. You'll know your way around like you've lived here for years." David grinned. "Now, sleep. Be at the Boardwalk tonight; we'll be there to take you home." He cupped her cheek in his gloved hand. "Don't worry, girl."

"I'll try." Ruby sighed. David nodded and kissed her. His touch had electricity to it. She shivered; what was it with these guys and kissing her tonight?

"We'll see you tonight at the Boardwalk." He let her go and disappeared out the door. Soon she heard the motorcycles start and roar away.

"You can sleep on the cot in the back store room. It's boarded up, so you won't have to worry about sun." Miller pointed with the rag to a door.

"But I'm not..."

"You're family." Miller said pointedly. Ruby wondered what that meant, but didn't ask. She just picked up her bag and went in the storeroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she found a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling and a green cot against a wall. The windows were boarded up and painted black. She lay down on the cot and wrapped her coat tightly around her self, keeping warm with the help of the fur.

"Welcome to Santa Cruz, Ruby." She whispered to herself as she drifted off.


	7. Chapter G

The bar was crowded by the time Ruby woke up. She dressed in her leather pants and her hooded sweatshirt, coat over that. She felt rather cold, even though it was probably 75 degrees out still. She shouldered her bag and headed out of the bar, nodding to Miller on the way out. 

Ruby walked amongst the crowds, her bare feet against the concrete and well-worn wood of the Boardwalk. People were everywhere: young, old, and in-between. Laughing, having fun, enjoying the warm night. She couldn't help but smile as several ten-year-olds ran past her, giddy with excitement.

She padded past vendors, past the ear-piercing booth. The animated attractions where you put in a quarter and a gypsy told your fortune or a strong man tested your strength were packed with teenagers. The arcade was full of a group of punk kids, purple mohawks and safety pins in their ears. They all smiled at Ruby and went back to watching one of their own challenge the high score on a pinball machine.

Sideshow men called her over to buy a ticket to see the tattooed girl and the man who swallowed swords but Ruby smiled and shook her head, moving by quickly. She eyed each ride, deciding she didn't want to go on the pirate ship or the roller coaster. She dug in her jean's pocket and pulled enough change to buy a few tickets to go on the carousel. It felt more her speed tonight. Handing the carnie her tickets, she stepped up onto the platform and walked around, looking for the right horse.

Parents with children had already taken a majority of the horses. The zebra and the giraffe were gone, little twin blonde girls both grinning ear to ear as their father stood between them. Ruby smiled back that them and moved past. She came up behind the ornately carved bench, standing between a black horse on the outside and a white horse on the inside. Both were rider-less. Ruby traced the golden and red harness of the black stallion, appreciating the care and skill that had gone into its creation. The first bell shrilled, signaling the ride was about to begin.

Ruby placed on foot on the metal stirrup and swung her other over the horse's back with ease. The second bell shrilled, and the platform began to spin slowly. Ruby blinked as her horse began to rise. She'd believed him to be stationary. Holding onto the gleaming bronze bar, she rode, flying past the crowds in line. Friends called to friends, children shrieked with glee. Ruby closed her eyes, letting the sensation of flying take her over. The music washed over her, drowning out the sounds of the crowds and the whistles and buzzers of the various games. She recognized the melody from childhood, something her grand papa had sung a few times. She believed it was called "To the Shock of Miss Louise."

Ruby smiled, singing along softly. She felt at home in Santa Cruz, as she rode this black stallion. Faces flew past her eyes, blurred by the swift spin of the carousel. Both bells shrilled, the ride slowly coming to a stop. Ruby blinked, adjusting to the movement. She looked ahead, towards the bench and was that someone coming towards her? She leaned forward, trying to see them through the children and parents hoping down from the horses.

"Marko..." she whispered. His Cheshire grin, his blue eyes on her. Marko made his way through the crowd, stopping beside the bench. Ruby turned, sitting sidesaddle on the black stallion. Marko stepped closer, hands on her hips and helped her slide down. Their eyes met, his hand on the back of her neck. Ruby brought her hand to his cheek, as he pulled her in for a kiss. A slow, gentle kiss at first; both were unsure of what they were doing. Both laughed softly as they moved apart, smiling at the other. Ruby thought it was over, just as Marko pushed her back against the stallion and kissed her again. This time it was a heavy, lush kiss. Ruby blinked, realizing he hadn't been able to put into words what he felt and that he was showing her. Ruby kissed back with equal passion. Slowly they broke apart, forehead-to-forehead.

"Be with me?" he breathed very quietly.

"Mmm." Ruby assented, not trusting her voice. It felt as if her knees were going to give out. She opened her eyes slowly, found him grinning at her. He kissed her nose and laughed softly. Ruby smiled back. Her head was swimming, and she barely felt Marko's arm go round her waist and guide her off the platform. Through the crowd, their faces as blurry as they had been to her eyes as she rode the carousel. She felt safe with his arm tightly round her waist, pulling her through the breezeway and past the shops. Ruby wasn't sure if she imaged the kisses he placed on her face and neck, or if he was talking or silent. She floated along with Marko; she was glad his arm was around her, because she would have just sailed to the stars unless he had a grip on her.

In minutes she was behind him on his bike, arms tightly around him. Feeling bold, she kissed his neck and he purred happily. Off the sidewalk, down Beach Street. Past cars, bars, crowds. Outside the city, along the highway. Up into the hills. Ruby enjoyed the wind on her face, pulling her hair back. She had no idea where they were, till they were heading down a muddy trail through a wind-bent forest.

"Where are we?" She called to Marko.

"Not far now." He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. The trees suddenly parted around them, leaving the two on a bare plateau. Ruby saw the tall, looming shape of the long dark lighthouse off to the right. Marko opened up the throttle and let the bike fly towards the edge of the bluff. Ruby held on, disoriented by such a wide-open space.

"Home sweet home." The engine died, and Marko climbed down, offering Ruby a hand. She smiled, as he helped her off the bike. She could hear the ocean's roar below. Marko led her down rough wooden stairs, across a rickety bridge. Spray from the wild waves blew on the wind around them. Ruby noticed a "Do Not Enter: Danger" sign posted above their heads as he tugged her along inside the cave. Down rocky steps into a massive cavern.

"It really was a hotel..." Ruby said softly, seeing the elevator and fountain Paul had spoke about.

"I'm sure the others will give you a tour." He grinned, tugging on her hand again. He started towards a narrow tunnel.

"Where are the others?" Ruby couldn't stop her self from asking. She'd been so used to noisy Paul and Dwayne's silent presence, not to mention David's eyes on her, that the quiet bothered her.

"Out." Marko tugged harder. Ruby eeped, being dragged into the tunnel. "We got you a surprise."

"A surprise?" Ruby blinked, as Marko stopped in front of a heavy velvet curtain and stepped behind her. His gloved hands covered her eyes. "Hey..." Ruby felt the velvet curtain brush her cheek as Marko pushed her past it.

"Ok, open your eyes." Marko's hands moved away from her eyes, as Ruby blinked back the darkness. A massive mahogany sleigh bed was pushed against the side-cave wall, made up with soft sheets and a fur comforter. There were candles pressed in every nook and cranny of the room, lit and casting dancing shadows.

"Oh...oh..." Ruby couldn't stop staring at the bed. She'd never seen something so big, so inviting before.

"You can thank the others tomorrow." Marko smiled, pleased at her reaction. He shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor.

"This is so amazing. I really should go thank..." Ruby turned, caught by Marko in another luscious kiss. The candles softly flickered in a breeze that blew from the tunnels above. She let him move her backwards to the bed. "Or maybe not now." She whispered, breathing hard.

"I thought so." Marko chuckled, helping her out of her coat. She grinned back, teasing him closer with kisses until Ruby felt the feather mattress under her back and Marko above her.

* * *

Ruby stretched, eyes opening slowly. Only a few candles still burned. She heard laughter, probably coming from down in the main cave. Paul. The Boys must have returned. She thought she really ought to go down and thank them for the bed. She stretched again, starting to move from the bed when she felt the arm around her back and a soft sigh.

Tilting her chin up, she realized she was lying against Marko, who was still sleeping. The child-like grin on his face, the eyes still closed in peaceful slumber. The night's memories flooded back, the sounds and the sensations. Ruby smiled to herself, remembering how sharp his teeth were on her skin and how gentle his hands had been. There had been a lot of passion shared. Ruby moved his arm away, sitting up and looking down upon him.

"Thank you Marko..." she murmured. He mumbled in his sleep, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows. Ruby grinned, kissing his shoulder as she tucked the sheets in around him. She climbed down from the feather bed, careful not to wake him and dressed. She paused at the doorway, looking back at him before heading down to see the others.

"Dude, change the station." Dwayne growled thwapping Paul on the back of the head as he skateboarded by. Paul stuck out his tongue and left it on Duran Duran's 'Rio'.

"I like this song!"

"I don't!"

"Tough shit." Paul cackled, scooping the boom box out of Dwayne's reach as he made another pass. "This is my rock box."

"Knock it off you two." David didn't bother looking up from his book. This was a nightly routine.

"Evening guys." Ruby stepped down the tunnel slowly. Three faces turned and broke into grins.

"Woo! Marko got lu-cky!" Paul shouted.

"Who says I didn't?" Ruby gave a fake pout. Paul laughed, drumming his hands on his knees.

"Good evening, Ruby. I'm sure Marko's still asleep?" David grinned, setting his book on the table and rising.

"Like a sated baby probably." Dwayne chuckled, which set Paul off again. David rolled his eyes and stepped up beside Ruby.

"Would you like a tour before we go out for the evening?"

"Yeah... thankfully you weren't around last night. I nearly asked for one then."

David laughed. "I'm sure Marko changed your plans." Ruby blushed a little. "Well, I can give you a proper one now. He won't be shadowing along, giving you those puppy eyes he does." David rose and offered Ruby an arm. "We'll start upstairs and work down."

David led Ruby up the stairs cut into the rock, and outside into the cool night. She was glad for his arm to cling to - the rocks seemed rather slippery. Over the wooden bridge, up the access stairs. He led her over to the cliff edge.

"So this is the hotel. What's left of it. You can almost see where the cliff sheared off when the earthquake hit." He pointed with a gloved finger along the cliff. "And the lighthouse, which was decommissioned a few years back."

"Very windy up here." Ruby remarked.

"Yeah, it helps keep people away. One wrong move and a gust of wind will pull you over the cliff." David tugged her back towards the cave. "Now on to the cave."


	8. Chapter H

Back inside, David showed her the elevator, the fountain and other remaining elements of the hotel that had survived the earthquake. It was a miniature history lesson really. 

"So onto our rooms." David grinned, taking Ruby's hand in his. "We'll start with Dwayne's."

"Okay." Ruby was led along a low tunnel into a wide cavern. A big brass bed in one corner, an oil drum in the opposite lit for warmth and light. A crude cinder block shelf held small carvings from driftwood.

"That's what he does in his spare time. Carves figures. They're quite well made. I'm sure he could make money off them, but he won't part with any." David explained. He picked one up of a black bear, standing on its hind legs, roaring.

"They're very beautiful." Ruby eyed all the carved figures. Eagles, other birds, coyotes, wolves, foxes, fish, bears, and other creatures lined the shelf.

"Tell Dwayne that. Even though he doesn't let on, he loves have his ego stroked." David smirked and led Ruby back out of the cavern. Up the tunnel a ways and into a cavern covered in spray paint graffiti and rock posters.

"Let me guess... Paul's room?" Ruby giggled. David sighed and shook his head.

"He was high for days off the paint fumes in here. So were the rest of us. That was a nightmare." He tried to be serious, but ended up chuckling. Paul had definitely made the place his own. Ruby walked around, reading the words painted on the walls. Some misspelled, others names of bands. Sayings, shouts of triumph. A beaten up oak desk was crammed with tapes, and she figured that's where his prized stereo sat. The bed was a wooden framed marvel; with spindles and urns hand carved from what she thought might be Ash.

"He took the bed from a room that's now caved in on itself. Smart move. I think this bed was in one of the grand suites. Royalty and wealth slept there before Paul." David grinned, running a hand over the footboard. "Oh well, shall we move on?"

Ruby followed David down the corridor and into the main cave. Paul and Dwayne had disappeared and Marko was still asleep. David headed up a set of stairs that was hidden by a rocky wall, and into what must have been a stateroom in the hotel.

The grand fireplace was across from the bed, and apparently was free of debris as a fire burned away in its belly. A huge Cherry wood four poster with velvet drapes towered over Ruby. Shelves and shelves of books and papers lined the walls and a massive roll top desk with an ornate Bishop's chair filled the room.

"My room." David said, pride in his voice.

"Very impressive." Ruby could only stare at the furniture.

"You like to read?" David asked, heading towards one of the bookcases.

"Yeah. I brought some of my books with me."

"Mmm, I'd like to see them." David fingered a few of the books before withdrawing one. "This should be a good read for you. Should explain some of our powers and things of that nature." He held it out to Ruby, who took the small, leather-bound book.

"Vampiric nature. I didn't think 'vampiric' was an actual word."

"It is." David smirked. "Now, I'll take you to our indoor swimming pool." Ruby carefully slipped the book into her coat pocket and followed David down into the depths of the cave.

* * *

After walking a good ten minutes, the tunnel opened up into a wide expansive ceiling and a small sandy beach. A huge pool of seawater spread before Ruby, lapping against the beach.

"The water comes in a tunnel that's underneath the cliff wall, and ends up here. Our own pool." David motioned with his arm in a flourish. "Private bath, also."

"Is it warm?" Ruby asked.

"Sometimes. If the day is especially hot, it gets a little less hotter then say bath water. But the cave holds the heat in, so it lasts longer. It wouldn't be now, since it's still pretty cold out."

"You've got your own little island over there." Ruby pointed at a few boulders that rose out of the water.

"Ah yes. Sometimes Paul and Dwayne go out there." David replied.

"Not Marko?"

"Hmm, well..." David seemed like he was avoiding something. Ruby arched a brow and looked up at the Lost Boy. "You're bound to find out anyway. And you'll need to know."

"Know what, David?" Ruby frowned.

"Each vampire has his own weakness, his own curse. Apart from the general curses that we all share." David explained.

"Like the asking for entrance to a house?"

"Yes, that's a species shared trait." David pursed his lips in thought. "For example purposes, my curse is garlic. And it really bites because I used to really like it."

"Garlic? I thought that was just in the movie?"

"It doesn't ward me off, deters me maybe. Makes me sick yes. Doesn't kill me."

"So what does this have to do with Marko?" Ruby asked.

"Marko's curse is running water. Fast or slow." David sighed, looking out at the pool. "He can sometimes cross water if it's stagnant or very slow moving. But not very often. It paralyzes him."

"Running water... like a stream? The ocean?"

"He never goes to the ocean. He barely can come down here." David sighed. "And what makes it sad was he loved to surf before we made him one of us. Broke his heart."

Ruby looked at the floor. Poor Marko. He had seemed the Californian type, but she'd never thought he was a surfer. She tried to picture him out in the waves.

"Perhaps you can help him work through it enough to get into the pool." David smiled sadly. "I know he loves the water still."

"Hopefully."

David took her hand. "Better get you back upstairs. Dinner time for Marko and I." Ruby looked over her shoulder at the pool as David took her back up to the main cave.

Marko was upstairs sitting on the couch when David returned with Ruby. Marko grinned and bounced over, tackling Ruby with a hug and kisses.

"Glad to see you too, Sugar." Ruby laughed. Marko just smiled and held tightly to her.

"Feeding time, Marko. She'll be here when you get back." David shook his head and headed up the stairs.

"We'll be back soon, Ruby." Marko kissed her again and hurried to follow David. Ruby watched them leave, then turned and went to her own room. Yawning, she laid down to rest, but ended up falling asleep. Who knew touring a cave could wear someone out so easily?


	9. Chapter I

The Lost Boys and Ruby settled into a routine. She became accustomed to the nocturnal schedule of the Boys fairly easy. Occasionally they took her to the Boardwalk, but most nights they stayed in and played Poker and listened to Paul's rock box. It was still rather chilly for a lot of people to be on the Boardwalk. 

Days passed into weeks, and weeks into four months. It was finally July in Santa Cruz. Slowly, warmth crept into the cave and the Boys got rowdy and more hyper then even they themselves were known for. Early parts of the night were spent in the wooded areas inland, working on their skills of defense and flying practice. Ruby would sometimes tag along, jotting down ideas for the script while watching the Boys toss each other around. Eventually, they would tire and head to the Boardwalk, for the night's real fun.

Ruby always rode with Marko or David, though at times she wondered what it would be like to ride with Paul or Dwayne. She felt she was still distant from them; Marko was her lover and David was technically her "boss", working with her on their script and teaching her what she needed to know about vampires. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever form a bond with them. Dwayne was somewhat hard to talk to, but always there if she needed someone.

And Paul was forever in his adolescent male humor, coming up with some sexual aspect to everything. He never forced the issue, which the other Boys always thought was quite surprising; their Paul hot for a girl but respecting the fact she was with Marko. Marko never worried because he knew his best friend would keep his paws off his girlfriend. Ruby had given thought to the fact that if she were to give Paul an inch, would he run it a mile? But she never wanted to find out. She was happy with her Marko.

Somehow, David had found an antique typewriter in a junk shop down the way from the Boardwalk and handed over enough money to have the thing repaired to working order. So day after day, while the Boys slept through the burning daylight, Ruby transcribed everything from the scraps of paper David had collected. It was slow going, but it gave Ruby something to do. It was only a matter of time now, before they would have a final copy and could take a vacation back down to Hollywood and shop it around.

Ruby sat hunched over the old typewriter. This thing was a pain, more trouble then it was worth. But it was all she had, and at least it wasn't electric. The cave wasn't exactly wired with power.

On her fourth cigarette in two hours, the half-empty pack sat on the arm of the couch next to her. Plunking away, letter-by-letter, having to stop every so often to check the ink ribbon or just curse the contraption, Ruby had kept lighting smoke after smoke. The fourth burned between the fingers of her right hand, as she ran over what she had just typed.

"Well at least that sentence made it though without typos." She sighed. The cave was still hot from the afternoon sun. It had been probably 100 degrees outside, she guessed. Enough to warrant her to be sitting there in nothing but her underwear. Taking a drag off her smoke, she adjusted the paper again and commenced another volley of typing.

"Man, I got to start getting up earlier." Marko's voice filled the chamber. Ruby looked up to find him leaning on the rough wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, his jacket still on the back of the chair down in the main cave.

"Why's that?" Ruby smiled, exhaling the smoke and setting her cigarette in the tray. Marko grinned, padding over to her. His hands cupped her face as he bent to kiss her. She kissed him back, toying with the edge of his shirt.

"So I can enjoy staring at you while you're dressed like this." He chuckled, stepping up on the couch and sitting behind her. Hands sliding down her bare arms.

"You've seen it all before. Nothing terribly special about my underwear." She laughed, leaning back against him. His arms wrapped around her and a kiss was placed to the side of her neck.

Marko contemplated, while Ruby relaxed back against him. "Ok, then the body it adorns. That's what I like staring at."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Marko." Tipping her head back, she kissed his jaw and nestled in his arms.

"Oh man, that's so not fair!" Paul cried, seeing Marko and Ruby as he entered the chamber. "I never get a strip tease!"

Ruby threw a pen at him, laughing as he held up his hands in mock protest. "You're not bound to get one anyway. I'm sure there's plenty of girls out on the Boardwalk who'd love to give you one."

"It pays to be the boyfriend right now." Marko laughed at his friend, taking Ruby's cigarette up from the tray.

"Gawd, I'm getting it from both sides today already." Paul groaned, walking over and giving Ruby his own traditional evening kiss. Marko smirked, watching Paul try to pour on the charm.

"You know, you'll probably suffocate her, doing that with your tongue, Pauly."

"Shut up, Marko." Paul glared and collapsed with a thump onto the couch next to his friends. Ruby chuckled, handing Paul the pack of cigarettes. Dwayne appeared, stretching. Ruby couldn't help admiring him - without his jacket and those worn old black jeans, he was still hot.

"Morning, Dwayne." Ruby smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Hun." He took the lit cigarette from Paul's mouth and sat in the old wingback. Paul glared.

"Everyone's picking on me tonight! What's the world come to!" he grumbled, lighting another smoke.

Marko played with one of the ribbon-threaded braids he'd put in Ruby's hair. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Dwayne replied. Marko grinned, twisting the braid around his finger.

"Damn." Paul sighed. "I was hoping it was Thursday, or at least no one would notice the day."

"You just have to wait, Pauly." Dwayne laughed. "David's not going to hand out cash two days earlier just so you can go get laid by charming a girl with presents.

"Just because it was your turn last night..." Paul scowled at Dwayne. Dwayne shrugged.

"You know, I'm sort of in the room, and I don't want to know about your escapades." Ruby frowned, mock angry with Paul and Dwayne.

"Sorry." Paul sighed. It was bad enough his desire was on high. Didn't help that tonight was Marko's turn and Dwayne had already had his weekly allowance. Thursday didn't come fast enough, sometimes.

Marko wrapped his arms tighter around Ruby. She snuggled against him, forgoing the paper in the typewriter. Their favorite game of kissing and nipping started again from where it had left off last night. Paul had to stare the other way, to fight petty jealousy.

"Rock box." He muttered, rising and heading off in search of his stereo. Dwayne shook his head and picked up one of the comic that lay on the floor near the wingback. Thankfully, his desire had been taken care of, or he could have related to Paul's misery. He drowned out the giggles and the whispers Marko and Ruby were making.

"Good evening, all." David dropped down from the tunnel that exited up along the wall. Dwayne nodded, but Ruby and Marko were too busy to notice. "I see it's Tuesday."

"Yep, that it is." Dwayne nodded, flipping the page of the comic. "And Paul's sex drive is in overdrive, so watch out."

David rolled his eyes and figured he could probably shell out some money from the lock box to shut Paul up for the evening. He noticed the typewriter, and the paper it held, half typed. He released the lock and pulled it out. Scanning it quickly, he nodded his approval and handed it to Dwayne.

"This is looking good, Ruby." He spoke, taking up his perch in the old wheelchair. Ruby heard him, acknowledged his praise with a nod, busy enjoying the attention Marko lavished on her neck with his teeth.

"That is pretty good." Dwayne added, handing the paper back to David.

"We want them to get the idea, but to create their own outcome." David replied, finding his own cigarettes and lighting one. "The closer it is to the truth, the more problems we're going to have."

Dwayne thought a moment, toying with the edge of the comic book. "So what do we want changed?"

"Well... Ruby can't be in the movie. She'd be recognized. And besides," David canted his head in the direction of the couch, "Mortals aren't going to understand how she can want to live with us. They'll either think she's here against her will or... She'd be pegged as a slut. Made to look like she was doing all four of us."

"She's not a slut." Marko scowled at David.

"I know that Marko. That's why she's not in the movie."

"Well if Ruby's taken out because of that and the recognition, won't we be recognized?" Dwayne asked.

"We can torp ourselves. Sleep through the filming. But she isn't one of us, and can't torp. She'll have to be on set." David shrugged. "Besides, I like having her as our little undercover agent."

Dwayne laughed. "Ok, so what else has to be changed?"

"I think they should do what they please, within reason."

"That means we die in traditional cinematic fashion." Dwayne mused. "That sounds interesting."

"Die?" Ruby looked up and over at David and Dwayne, Marko's kiss hitting her jaw. He too looked up.

"Only in the movie, Ruby." David assured. Ruby didn't look pleased.

"I don't particularly like that idea."

"I know you don't."

"Then why have you die in the movie?"

"To protect the town, to protect us, to protect the fact we're vampires." David explained. "If we were to live in the end, kids who like this movie are going to be swarming Santa Cruz looking for the cave. I don't want that, I doubt the boys want that. And I'm sure you don't, because there's bound to be some girl or two who think we'll sleep with her."

Ruby frowned and got up. Marko protested, but stayed on the couch. "You're not mine to own, David. None of you are." She said.

"And you're not owned either. But that's the possibility."

"So? What do I care if you sleep with another girl?"

"You would." David met her gaze. She looked away. "You'd care if I or Dwayne even Paul became involved with some human girl. Marko won't be, because he is with you. But the rest of us are single." The smoke he exhaled clouded around them. "Besides, even though it's subconscious, you're very attached to each of us. And in time... well, you're not one of us yet, so you won't understand..."

"Stop saying 'because you're not one of us yet'!" Ruby cried. She was shaking. David knew he'd gone too far.

"It's only the truth."

Ruby glared her eyes full of hurt. She grasped a blanket off the velvet chaise lounge and disappeared up the tunnel in a whirlwind of flame red hair and pale skin.

"Why'd you have to say that again, David?" Marko sighed, watching her go.

"It's only a matter of time before she is a vampire, Marko. We have to get her on the set, and keep her there till the film is done. She's our guardian, our keeper." David rubbed his temple as he explained for the hundredth time. "Our 'historian'."

"She's really upset this time." Dwayne said softly.

"I know." David growled, rising swiftly from his chair. "Marko, tend to her. Dwayne, get Paul and let's hunt. Best we not be around for a while till this blows over." He headed up the opposite tunnel towards the main cave. Dwayne shrugged languidly at Marko, heading off to find Paul.

* * *

"Ruby?"

Ruby refused to turn, the hot tears stinging her eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks. She was tired of not knowing, of not being able to fit in with the Boys. Tired... of not being a vampire.

"Ruby, baby..." Marko's arms slipped around her from behind, holding her back against him. "David didn't mean it. You know that. It's just..."

"I know already Marko. I know what you're going to say. David's been saying it for months..."

Marko sighed and kissed the side of her neck tenderly. "He doesn't mean it in a bad way, but we just can't... you just have to..."

Ruby laid her head back on Marko's shoulder. Her tears left a salty damp spot on his jacket. He stroked her head gently, running his fingers through her hair.

"I want to be a part of your family, Marko."

"You are, though."

"No. I want to be a vampire."

"Soon, baby. Soon." Marko pulled her close and sat on the cave floor, cradling Ruby to him till her tears stopped.


	10. Chapter J

David held his tongue for the final duration of script writing. He left the work to Marko, who convinced Ruby that she would be a full-fledged vampire after the movie was filmed. Everything had to go right, be convincing enough to make sure that no one would come back after the final wrap of the film. That Hollywood would leave them in peace. 

Day and night Ruby worked on the script, and David would join her after he rose, correcting errors and working their legend to its fullest potential. The Boys kept a steady supply of cigarettes, Chinese food and paper for Ruby's disposal coming into the cave. Other then that, Dwayne and Paul kept to themselves, afraid of incurring David's wrath if they tried to take Ruby out on a break. All of the Boys were worried though, as Ruby became paler and withdrawn, living only to finish their script. If she didn't produce a perfect one, each was afraid it would consume her and kill her.

Sitting in his chair, David read the full script. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd begun reading, over thirty minutes ago. Ruby sat in Marko's lap, agonizing over what David would think. She'd already finished it twice before and in both versions David had found errors. Possible loopholes. She didn't know if she could handle typing it all up again.

Dwayne and Paul were out feeding and fetching dinner for Ruby. Marko spoke calmly to Ruby as he braided a tiny plait of her hair. "It's ok sugar. This one was perfect to me." He smiled at her, smoothing his gloved thumb over her pale cheek. She nodded and offered a half smile, her eyes full of worry. David suddenly cleared his throat and turned the last page.

He smiled. "We have a winner."

* * *

**Late 1986**

"All right, I want you to meet our advisor. She's well educated on the legend." Phyllis clapped her hands for attention. "Please welcome Ruby."

Kiefer looked up, as a young girl in her 20's walked up the boardwalk steps from the beach. She was thin-ish, her waist accented by the pair of blue jeans she wore. They laced in the front, the ends flared and studded with marker patterns and studs. She wore a Depeche Mode shirt, the sleeves cut off and her hair was a bright as embers in a fire pit.

"Whoa..." Alexander breathed. Billy and Brooke were staring too.

Ruby wrapped her arms around herself tightly, her hair down and blowing gently around her waist in the light breeze. She'd done a double take upon seeing them for the first time. They were perfect matches to the Boys. It had taken a moment to realize the crew had worked magic on them. That and pieces of their costumes were real. She saw the one who played Paul had his serrated bracelet on. The one who played David had the silver medallion pinned to his trench coat. The one who played Dwayne had the rat skull on his necklace. And the one who played Marko...

"Marko..." She whispered, leaning towards him unconsciously. All four of the actors stared at her.

"Um that's Alexander." Phyllis was watching her. Ruby blinked and leaned back. "And Kiefer on the left, Brooke, and Billy."

"Hello" Ruby said softly, eyes loosing the far off look. The three looked at Alexander. He shifted uncomfortably.

"A pleasure." Kiefer finally figured if he was playing the leader, might as well be one now. He offered a hand to Ruby. Her own grip was strong.

"Ruby is the town's most knowledgeable resident on the legend." Phyllis smiled. "She's come to keep us true to form."

"You guys have the look down" Ruby managed to say, after a few minutes' silence.

"That's good to know. But I don't understand one thing" Brooke replied, catching the serrated bracelet on his shirt again. Instinctively, Ruby untangled him. He stared at her, as did the other three.

"Sorry." Ruby backed up again and folded her arms round her self. "What's your question?"

"What's our motivation?" Kiefer asked, knowing the others were probably wondering the same thing.

"Simply this. Sleep all day, party all night. Never grow old. Never die" Ruby replied. Phyllis looked at her.

"Can we use that? For the tag line?"

"I guess." Ruby shrugged. She turned back to the actors. "You're vampires. You have little to fear. Sun hurts and burns. But nothing much scares you. You're reckless. Life means nothing, as you're already dead. You drive fast, live hard. Party till you drop."

"I'll be back, I want to run that line by Mr. Schumacher." Phyllis patted Ruby's shoulder and took off. All four actors noticed her flinch.

"So you're the only one in Santa Cruz that really knows the ins and outs of this 'legend'?" Billy asked. Ruby shrugged.

"Probably. No one believes it anyway."

"So..." Alexander was picking at one of the braids done in his hair.

"You want to know more about me, don't you." Ruby smirked. "Why I suddenly showed up, and supposedly know all this stuff."

"Basically" Billy and Kiefer chimed in together.

"There's nothing to know." Ruby smirked again. "Now. Here's what you need to know about whom you're playing.

"Kiefer: David's the leader of the Boys. He has a good heart, but it's become tainted by power, trying to play god. He's trying to impress what's his name?" Ruby paused, rubbing her head. Damn this story. It had so many added elements.

"Um I think you mean Edward's character, Max?" Alexander offered.

"He's the video store guy?" Ruby asked. The four actors nodded. "Ok yeah, him. David's trying to impress Max. He's the whole 'father' figure. Whatever." Ruby sighed.

"What do you mean...?" Kiefer asked, but Ruby moved on without answering.

"So you're trying to impress your 'father', all the while trying to get..." Ruby drew another blank, frustration in her eyes.

"Star?" Brooke offered.

"Star... Yeah. Ok you're trying to get Star to bite Michael and make her a full fledge vampire. Which would so not happen but eh, for story purposes..." Ruby sighed.

"Wait! What do you mean 'story purposes'..." Kiefer asked again.

"Now, Mar-Alexander. You're David's right hand. You do most of the dirty work. Marko is usually painfully shy, but a true sweetheart. And don't pick at the braids. Marko likes them."

"Hey, did you see this? That string matches the one in Alex's hair!" Ruby hadn't noticed Brooke had come up close to her, she was so busy explaining Marko. She backed up, caught by her own braid in Brooke's hands.

"Wait a minute..." Kiefer's eyes narrowed. Ruby was caught.

"I have an idea. You want inspiration?" Kiefer's suspicions were flounced by this offer. The four looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Billy raised a brow.

"I mean this." Ruby walked over to Kiefer, who was sitting on David's Triton. "Move." She commanded, and Kiefer was taken back by the power in this tiny creature. She slid onto David's bike and revved the motor. As if a silent feeling overtook the others, Alex and Billy revved theirs in a return call.

"Whoa..." Brooke was staring.

"Get on back. I'll take you to the cav... mean the set." Ruby caught herself.

"Are you sure you can?" Kiefer looked at the massive bike, then at Ruby. Ruby stared up at him defiantly.

"Believe me, I can handle this bike."

Kiefer shrugged and slid on behind her. His hands were warm, alive, unlike the Boys'. Ruby suppressed a shudder and revved the motor again. Brooke, along with the other two, copied her.

"We ride boys." She couldn't help herself. Gunning the engine, she shot down the promenade like a bullet. The other three were quick to follow. Ruby felt the mystical ties between each of the bikes pull tight, each drawn to the other. David was right to have charmed them. Made perfect sense now.

Kiefer held tightly to the tiny girl's waist. As she ran the bike down the stairs, he felt every bone in his body be jarred by the sensation. He could hear the others following closely. It was getting all too real...

* * *

Ruby ran the main drag, under the piers, through the oak grove near the creek, and up onto the bluff by the lighthouse. The lighthouse itself had been closed for years. In the daytime everything seemed so dull, so dead. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the Boys, to their midnight rides along this same route. She hoped they were all safe and sound.

Pulling up to the cave, Ruby nearly gasped. The place crawled with camera-crews, set designers, and people just generally on hand to watch. She slid from David's bike, and stared. Her home, crawling with, ew, humans!

"Hey girl! What's wrong?"

"What!" Ruby turned, nearly smacking into Brooke. He looked at her weirdly. "Sorry, forgot your name."

"Um, Brooke."

"Sorry, Brooke."

Kiefer and Alexander shared whispered words. Billy was looking around through the crew, over the bluff.

"You're a jumpy one." Brooke smiled.

Ruby looked at her boots. "Not normally. This is just weird. Seeing this all come to..."

"Life?"

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter K

Ruby closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it with a sigh. It was easy to distinguish Kiefer, Brooke and Billy from David, Paul, and Dwayne. Each had a slight, but notable difference from the actor and vice versa. It had only taken her a few days to get their names down pat. But...there was still a problem. 

Alexander. Ruby missed Marko awfully. And here was a living double, walking, breathing, riding, laughing… she shuddered.

"No, the real Marko is here." She spoke to no one. Making sure the lock was tight, she headed into the kitchen and dumped her coat on the back of the chair. Poured a glass of Coke and set it on the counter, looking out the window over the sink. The waves broke on the sand, over and over. Ruby went to sip her Coke, then shook her head. Reaching up into the cabinet, she pulled a dusty bottle of amber liquid down and dumped a liberal amount into her glass.

Wincing as the concoction burned in her stomach, she set the glass on the counter and hit the light switch. Bathed in darkness, she padded down the hall to the bedroom. Stepping over a wire trap, she hopped into the white salt circle that surrounded the surplus Army cots that bore the bodies of The Lost Boys.

Each was peaceful in his slumber; they were in perfect hibernation. Ruby had already collected pieces of their clothes and jewelry, which the actors wore while filming. Each Boy had his hand crossed over his chest. Ruby had poured the salt circle on the floor around their cots, a throw back to her occult lessons from David.

"Hello, Boys." She smiled, pained that none would wake and greet her. None would talk with her in the long hours of the day; none would carry her to bed when she finally fell asleep, exhausted. Each was blessed with a kiss on the forehead - David first, then Dwayne, Paul, and finally Marko. Kneeling beside the cot, Ruby rested her chin on the edge of the wooden frame, staring at the youngest Lost Boy.

"They're becoming you. All of you. It's frightening. If only you could see it." She laughed. "You will, when the movie's done. But now... it's amazing. The makeup, the effects. They've got flying near perfect now. All the cables, the wires, something they call the 'blue screen'.

"I'm afraid I'll slip up. That I will tell them something. I know I've missed things, said things that make no sense. Kiefer's the tricky one. I'm afraid he'll follow me. I've made up so many excuses not to go to breakfast with them after shoots. I'm running out..."

There was a knock on the front door. Ruby's heart seized in her chest. The Boys didn't move - of course they wouldn't, but Ruby wished they would. They could dispatch whoever was outside. She rose, stepping from the circle, over the wire trap. Her footsteps timid as she retraced her path up the hall, towards the door. There was another knock. Ruby reached the door, and peered out the tiny window.

"Alexander?" she hissed, undoing the bolt and pulling the door open as far as the chain would allow.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have followed you up here. But the others and I, we just really want to know why you won't stay longer then you do..." Alex offered a half-smile as he explained. Ruby's heart seized again. He was Marko...

"You can't be here." Ruby cut him off.

"I'm really sorry. Please... I'll make up some excuse for you, but I..."

"Alexander, go back to your hotel." Ruby stated. Alex stopped speaking, stared at her. "You cannot be here. You should never have followed me! Do you realize what you might have done!"

Alex just stared at her. He'd never seen her so upset. Slipping a hand in through the cracked door, he got lucky and knocked the chain loose. Ruby didn't fight, the door swinging open.

"Ruby... what's going on?" he asked, carefully. Ruby just shook her head.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"What are you hiding? Why are you so suspicious of things?" Alex looked around quickly, to see if there was anyone else in the house. "Why do you keep calling me by the character's names, acting like you're seeing a ghost?"

"Stop already!" Ruby cried. "You want to know why I act the way I do? Fine!" she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him along, hard. Alex was surprised at her strength, as she dragged him down the hall and to a door.

"Um... Ruby..."

Ruby pulled the door open. "Step over, make sure you don't catch yourself on the wires." She stepped high. Alexander couldn't see any wires, but followed her lead. As he looked into the dimly lit room, his jaw dropped.

Four young men lay on frayed Army cots, inside a circle of white rock salt. Even with pieces missing, he knew who they were. Alexander sunk back against the wall, too frightened to run.

"Yes, Alexander. These are the real Lost Boys." Ruby lovingly touched the one that Alex recognized as Brooke on the cheek. Each seemed to be asleep, arms across their chests, faces blank.

"Wh...wh...how? Who!" Alex stammered, staring.

"They're asleep. Hibernation, you could call it. They couldn't be seen while you and the others make the movie; it would be so awkward, dangerous."

"But..." he couldn't take his eyes off the one at the end of the row. The one that looked exactly like him.

"I'm guarding them. It's my job. I get the movie made, they stay protected. You and the others leave, everything's returned to normal." Ruby walked down the row, stopping at Marko. "Don't you realize you're wearing Marko's jacket? The one he wears every night, the one he feeds in while wearing?" Ruby's eyes met Alex's.

"You're so kidding, right?" was all he could say.

Ruby shook her head. "Why would I bother. Come here." She motioned him over. He took a timid step closer. "I said, come -here-." Alex took several fast steps and was beside her.

Ruby crouched down, a pale finger running along Marko's cheek. "You want proof, here." She pushed back Marko's lip, revealing the double fangs, the telltale signs of a real vampire.

"Oh god..." Alex breathed. He was staring at the real thing, and he could not deny the feeling in his gut that this was real. That these were actual vampires. Ruby smiled down at Marko, pressing her finger to his lips before rising.

"Now you understand why I call you his name. Now you understand why I act the way I do." Alex only nodded. "You need a stiff drink. Come to the kitchen." Ruby ushered him out.

* * *

After several stiff drinks, Alexander relaxed enough to ask Ruby about everything. Reluctantly, she told him enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"So you just live with them?" Alex asked, running his finger on the rim of the glass. Ruby nodded, rising and fetching a pack of Camels from the carton in the cupboard.

"Basically. They're my family."

"I know it's gonna sound sick, and probably I'm prying... but, you're not romantically involved with"  
He saw Ruby's shoulders drop, in pain.

"With one, yes." She sighed, returning to her chair and tapping out a cigarette.

"David?"

Ruby stared at Alex. He shrugged meekly. "No. Not David. Marko. You can't be that blind."

Alex blinked. He felt stupid. No wonder she was falling over her feet when he was in character. She was seeing her lover, not him.

"Um...oh." He mumbled, taking another drink. Ruby shook her head.

"I miss him. He and I are close friends, before lovers." Ruby tapped ash into the tarnished tray. "I miss his laugh. I miss him looking at me. I miss his smell."

Alex nodded. This girl was pouring out her pain. "I could give you back the jacket…er, Marko's jacket, for the nights." Ruby shook her head.

"His scent is gone. It would smell like you now. Wouldn't mean much." She bit her lip. "No offense, Alexander."

"S'all right." He sighed, downing the last of the liquor.

"You really have captured him, though." Ruby offered. "I'm impressed. By you and the others. The Boys are not easy to replicate."

"It's because of you. Your stories...which I guess really are memories... and how you describe them." Alex smiled a little. Then he remembered the scene they were to film in a few nights. "How are you gonna hold up when we film the death scenes?"

"I don't know. David tried to prepare me. But I'm not there yet. I take it as it goes." Ruby looked towards the window. "You'd better get back. It's nearly ten in the morning."

"Oh, damn." Alex frowned. Why didn't one of the Boys wear a watch, because it would really be helpful at times, he thought.

"You cannot tell what you've seen here. None of the others; they can't find out. The Boys would kill me. I'm a threat as it is. Walking around still human, carrying the knowledge I do."

"You're not one of them?" Alex asked, confused.

"No." Ruby shook her head. "I couldn't be on the set, couldn't do what I'm doing if I was. I'd be helpless, and I'd perish in the sun."

"So the sun allergy is true."

"Yes. It is." Ruby pulled Alex from his chair and started up the hall. "Please Alex, go. Kiefer's gonna pester you with questions, but evade. Do everything to not answer."

"I will. I promise." Alexander sighed, watching the small but powerful girl open the door. They stood facing each other for a moment. Ruby nearly blinded by the sun, Alex studying her face. "I promise."

Ruby watched Alex hurry down the walk and disappear into the tangle of streets. Shutting the door, she locked the extra bolts. The secret was out, if only to one person. She moved slowly up the hall feeling as if she'd betrayed her family. Yet, part of her was glad to have someone to confide in. Understandably lonely for all these months of filming, she'd reached out and found someone she believed she could trust.

She made her bed in the cool and dark hall. Ruby did not want to sleep close to the boys, but needed to be near. Her own heart pounded with the rush of blood through her veins, and it did not stop until sleep over took her.


	12. Chapter L

Ruby huddled in her fleece-lined denim jacket, sipping hot tea. It was freezing here on top of the bluff where the crew had built a makeshift cave set. She wished it had been the real cave - it probably would have been a lot warmer - but then remembered. 

She wouldn't allow them to film an actual death scene in the real cave. David had even let her put it in the contractual clauses.

Around her, crew and technicians were setting up, bringing in vats of what appeared to be blood: it was orange and gooey, and sparkly too. Ruby made a face. Vampires, if they bled, bled real blood. But this was a movie. So much for reality.

Still sipping her tea, she took up a spot near the back wall, out of sight but with a full view of the shot. The Boys would be hanging upside down, asleep for the day, and the Frog Brothers - Ruby had to admit Corey Feldman was cute and a nice guy; Jamison was weird - would climb up a short ladder and stake...

"Hi Ruby!" Alexander waved, walking onset. Ruby waved. The Frog Brothers were going to stake Marko. She kept her eyes down as Alexander neared her. "You sure you're okay with being on set?"

"Yes. I really have to be." She sighed. Alexander nodded, cables and wires snaking after him, part of the harness used to hold the actors from the ceiling vampire perch.

"It's just a movie. Remember." He smiled, squeezing her hand. And with that he was off, to be hoisted into position. Ruby nodded to her self, trying to steel her will against what was going to come. Really, he was right. It was just a movie, and he was an actor, and the real Marko was safe and sound at home.

The crew readied, the camera was started and 'action' called. The three human teens poured into the vampire den, and up the ladder went Corey and Jamison. Ruby dared a look at the Boys; each looked as peaceful as their vampire counterparts back home. It was almost reassuring in a way...

"Goodnight, bloodsucker!" Corey yelled as he stabbed the prop stake into Alex's chest. Alex flew awake and roared, the fake goo pouring from the blood packets under his coat, spewing the mess all over himself, Corey, Jamison and Corey Haims.

Ruby was transfixed. Alex took the dive, falling onto the cave floor and thrashing about in the throes of death. And he looked helpless and scared, angry and frightened. And then she no longer saw Alexander. It was Marko on the floor, roaring in pain.

Ruby fled.

* * *

Alexander hurried past the crew, as soon as he'd been able to leave the set. He knew where she'd gone. And he followed, ducking down as the real tunnels of the cave got smaller.

He heard her crying, mingled with the sounds of open water, as he came into the cavern. Ruby sat, her knees drawn to her chest, at the water's edge. Her hair loose from its braid, spread everywhere, pieces drifting on the surface of the water.

"Ruby." He spoke quietly, not to startle her. But she didn't move, the tears continuing as the pain of what she'd seen filmed welled up and out of her small frame. Alex moved slowly, coming up and sitting beside her. "Ruby... it's not going to happen to Marko." He offered, slowly putting his arms around her. She willingly went to him, her face pressed to his shoulder as he held her.

"Please. No. Never. I couldn't bear to loose him-any- of them." She spoke through sobs. Alexander stroked her hair, her back. He was still in Marko's jacket, which was dripping the fake vampire blood. Ruby buried her face into him, getting the sticky mess on her skin.

"Shh..." he comforted, as her sobs slowly subsided. Ruby was gripping the jacket, the material tight in her fists. Slowly she looked up at him, and he knew she didn't see him as Alexander anymore.

"Don't you ever die, Marko." She growled low, leaning up and kissing him hard. Alex was taken back; the power in this creature, this woman startled him. She kissed him harder; he felt her sharp teeth.

Alexander realized this was his chance to know what it really was like to be Marko, a vampire; only in name maybe, but the power was just the same. Ruby was nipping with her sharp white teeth along his jaw, down his throat. He smiled, enjoying the sensation of the tiny bites, and tangled his fingers in her long hair.

"I won't, sweetheart." He said, awash in a sea of sensations and colors, as he was taken over and swept away.

* * *

Ruby moved a bit, her cheek still pressed to Alex's chest. Marko's jacket was over her bare form, her own coat spread out on the rocky sand beneath them. She listened solely to his heartbeat. She'd never heard Marko's and never would. But Alex was the living Marko, his arms around her loosely.

"No one but... he's the only one who calls me sweetheart." She said finally, turning her head so her chin rested on his chest. She looked up at him, the placid smile on his face reassuring.

"I felt like I was him. I understand now how much you love him." He said quietly, pushing the lock of flame colored hair from her eye.

"I think he'll forgive us both for this." Ruby sighed softly. She didn't understand why she felt safe, and ok with what had happened. Her heart didn't ache so badly anymore. She settled back against her makeshift Marko.

"If he loves you, and I know he does, he'll understand why it happened." Alex smiled again, running a finger over those smooth, pale pink lips. Her mouth was amazing, and he couldn't deny the feelings her teeth had caused as she nipped his skin.

Ruby smiled to him, leaning up for one last kiss. It was slow, intended to leave memories that would surface years from now for Alex's sake. A smile shared, and both knew it was over. Ruby sat up, Marko's jacket around her body as she untangled their clothes. She'd been wrong - his scent was still there.

"Ruby, I don't know what's making me feel this way." Alex started. Ruby's heart sank. She didn't want to have to tell him no, she couldn't be with him. "But something's making me… protective. I really don't think you should be in that house alone."

"I'm not alone. Technically." Ruby handed Alex back his jeans. She was careful not to look at him while they dressed.

"You wake up with nightmares. Crying their names, frightened." Alex said finally, dressed except for Marko's jacket. Ruby was still huddled in it.

"No one..." she turned, her chin tilted up to look at him. His blue eyes held a glint from the dim light outside the cavern. His eyes were Marko's for a moment. "Marko..."

"Let Alexander take care of you, sweetheart. It's only a few more weeks." Marko's voice came from Alexander's throat. Ruby stifled a cry, but Marko was gone before she could say anything. Alexander blinked several times.

"That was really weird... I felt shoved out of my own body." He blinked more.

"Marko wants you to take care of me." Ruby slipped her lover's jacket off and held it out to Alexander. Alex nodded.

"It'd be an honor."

* * *

For the remaining weeks of the shoot, Alexander spent them living in the Lost Boy's house. Most of his things remained in the hotel room, with the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob. He'd brought what he'd needed and Ruby supplied food and drinks.

"You sleep in the hallway? On the floor?" Alex raised a brow, finding Ruby's makeshift bed outside the Boys' room.

"It's cool and dark, and in case you haven't noticed it's cramped in their room." Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe I'm used to a mattress and sheets and comfort."

"The couch pulls out or you're welcome to the bed in their room." Ruby disappeared into the kitchen.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think I could sleep near actual vampires." Alex poked his head into the Boys' room. Each was still asleep in the same position in which he'd seen them two weeks earlier.

"They're not going to wake up." Ruby returned with a glass of rum in one hand, the bottle in the other. She handed Alex the glass and drank straight from the bottle. "When we set up the contract for Santa Cruz, we set the specific amount of days that the actors and crew would be here. Pick up stuff and things that needed to be re-shot will be done back in LA."

"So when everything's gone back to LA, they wake up."

"Precisely." Ruby smiled and took another gulp of rum. Alex nodded and sipped from his glass.

"It's really quite ingenious you know. Making a movie about the lives of real vampires, but calling it fiction."

"More like the Boys were bored and wanted a challenge." Ruby sat down on her nest bed. Alex looked at her questioningly, leaning against the wall. "They were getting bored, and wanted some excitement. So they brought me down here and I helped David write this damn legend and the story. It's a very simple plot. Good versus evil; good guy gets girl, kills vampires. Lives happily ever after with his woman."

"So you write for a living?"

"I live with the Boys. I don't need money."

Alex frowned. "Wait. Don't tell me how they get their money." He sighed. "But you still write for fun?"

"For the Boys, for David's entertainment. He likes my stuff. But I'm not published and don't want to be." Ruby set the bottle down and screwed the cap back on. "I make things up, sometimes just tell stories orally, and don't bother to write them down."

"Sounds like quite a life you guys lead. No cares. No worries." Alex sat down on the floor across from her.

"We have worries. Sun light. Other vampires." Ruby shook her head. "It's not all peaches and cream, dear Alex."

"I suppose the only way I'd ever understand is to be one." Alex replied.

"Don't count on being one." Ruby said sharply. Then she softened. "Sorry. I just wouldn't let them do it. Even if they'd consider it."

"Honestly, knowing what you've told me, and seeing all the things in this movie... I don't want to be." Alex smiled a little. "I like sunlight and being able to act."

"Good. Stay that way." Ruby smiled back. Her eyes were half-closed, the sun nearly half way into the sky.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" the assistant director called, and the room broke into applause. It was the final day of principle photography on the set. Ruby joined in, receiving hugs from all the cast and giving hugs in return.

When she came to Alex, he twirled her around. Kiefer and Billy laughed, while Brooke smirked.

"Looks like someone's got a thing for Ms. Santa Cruz!" Brooke laughed, pointing. Alex set Ruby down, pink tingeing his cheeks. Ruby laughed and hugged him.

"We're nothing more then friends." She wagged a finger at the others, still laughing.

"Sure." Kiefer smirked, which set Billy and Brooke off again.

"Fine. If you can't be nice, then I'll just take Alex to dinner alone!" Ruby grinned, throwing an arm around Alexander's shoulders and leading him towards the parking lot.

"Wait!" All three of the other actors shouted, running after.

* * *

After a very rowdy dinner at the local pizza place, the actors began to split up, heading back to their hotels to pack and begin their respective journeys home. Kiefer gave Ruby a bouquet of roses and a kiss, before asking a favor.

"I know it's really probably going to be a bit much to ask, but do you think I could keep this medallion?" he produced it from his jeans pocket. Ruby's brow furrowed.

"Did you ask costume?" She fibbed.

"They said you had brought it in, and to ask you." He looked at her, brow raised.

"Oh... well... yes. Keep it. But take good care of it." Ruby smiled, knowing David would kill her but she'd find him another in a thrift store anyway. Kiefer smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks doll. It's really been great, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for helping to bring the legend alive in such a fantastic performance." Ruby smiled and hugged him tight. Kiefer smiled and waved to the others, heading off.

"It's been great girl!" Brooke hugged her extra tight. "Even if you played mysterious on us most of the time!"

Ruby laughed. "A girl's got to have her secrets!" Brooke shook his head, laughing and took off up the street to his hotel.

"I see Kiefer did swipe a keepsake." Billy smiled, hugging Ruby. "He was quite enamored of that medallion."

"Well, he really got into the character." Ruby confessed. "How could I say no?"

"But can you say no to me?" Billy waved the earring he'd worn in character.

"Of course not. May you wear it when you want to be wild." Ruby laughed and hugged Billy goodbye.

Alexander was still at the table, watching, holding back. Ruby waved off Billy and turned. "I guess that leaves me." Alex smiled a little.

"Yeah." Ruby looked at her watch. "I want you to come back to the house before you go, all right?"

"Why...?" Alex's brows rose, wary. "What have you got up your sleeves this time?"

Ruby smiled. "Something I think you'll enjoy very much."


	13. Chapter M

They walked up Main Street and headed up to Cliff Street. Alexander swallowed, as he realized dark had come swiftly to Santa Cruz. Lights were on in the house. 

"Oh no. You're kidding right!" He started to back up, gathering what Ruby had planned.

"Please, they can't hurt you. You're an invited guest." She smiled, unlocking the front door. She bodily had to drag Alex inside and lock the door behind him.

"Ooo I smell food!" Paul cried from the bedroom, laughing. Raucous laughter followed.

"Now now." Ruby smiled, heading up the hallway into the bedroom, leaving Alex paralyzed in the living room. "I brought a guest. And you're to be nice to him." She produced all the jewelry and clothes she'd taken from the Boys for the movie.

"Wait a minute! Where's my medal!" David growled.

"Never mind. Forget about it. I'll get you a new one. It was lost in a scene." Ruby lied through her teeth. David glared and sighed.

"Incompetent crew."

"Hush. You're going to scare the guest."

"Guest?" Marko yawned, the last to wake up. Ruby jumped into his lap and smothered him in kisses.

Paul moaned. "Oh how I wish I'd been the one to wake up to that!"

"I missed you too sweetheart!" Marko laughed, returning kisses of his own.

"Who's this 'guest'?" David asked, stretching.

"Yeah, who is it?" Dwayne chimed in.

Ruby paused and bit her lip. "Before you all flip out on me, he knows about you. He followed me home one night and came in and I couldn't stop him. But he's been very good and kept the secret...hey!" David and Dwayne tore out the door, Paul on their heels. Marko frowned at Ruby and threw her over a shoulder, following his friends.

"What the hell!" David roared, laying eyes on Alexander. Sure, Alexander didn't exactly look like Marko's twin anymore, but there was enough left to tell. "You brought home one of the actors?"

"Uh...hi?" Alexander kept the couch between him and the Lost Boys.

"I told you." Ruby sighed, still hanging over Marko's shoulder and unable to see the room. "He followed me home one night! What could I do? I'm not strong enough yet to beat him up, and it wouldn't look very good if he'd come to the set bashed up!"

"She's got a point." Marko conceded. David growled.

"Whoa, hey! You're Marko!" Alex's jaw dropped. The man he had just portrayed was standing five feet from him.

"And you must be Alex." Marko grinned his Cheshire grin. Alex grinned back, a near match.

"Okay, that's totally freaky bud!" Paul blinked.

"No kidding!" Marko was impressed.

"Um, blood is rushing to my head." Ruby wiggled, and Marko set her down finally. "As I was trying to say. Alexander, meet the real Lost Boys. Everyone, meet Alex Winter."

"I'm not sure what to call this. A pleasure will have to do." David stuck out a hand for Alex to shake. Alex took it, without fear.

"It really is. You have no idea how much fun and such an awesome time I've had... no, all of us guys had making this movie." He subsequently shook Paul's and Dwayne's hands, but stopped when he got to Marko. Marko was just staring at him, as if seeing a long lost twin for the first time.

"Really Marko, he looked just like you. The costumers were excellent at their jobs." Ruby slid an arm around Marko's waist. Marko was silent. Things seemed tense. Alex chewed his lip. The silence grew.

Marko's hand shot out. "Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend, making sure Ruby was all right while we were on vacation." Alex relaxed and shook Marko's hand heartily.

"It was an honor, Marko." Alex smiled. Ruby was thankful Alex had caught Marko's drift. She wasn't sure she wanted the Boys to know all the gritty details of what had happened while they were asleep.

"And now brings us to the sad part." David stepped closer to Alex. "I'm sorry, but you understand right? We can't let you leave town with memories of us."

Alexander smiled sadly. "I was kind of afraid you might say something like that."

"I'm sorry Alex, but it's just the way things have to be." Ruby touched his hand, saddened. She'd brought him here under slightly false pretences. Alex nodded.

"As long as you don't kill me, I can live. I just want to say again how great this all was, and I'll never forget making this movie and the fun time it was. You're not gonna erase that, are you?"

David chuckled. "No, not that. Just us." Alex frowned.

"Ruby too?"

"Really, it should be all of it. You'd remember Ruby from working on the movie, I suppose like the rest of the actors and actresses, but nothing more then just work memories."

"Oh." Alex frowned.

"David, let me do it. I need some practice on this sorta stuff anyway." Marko cut in. David looked at his right-hand man.

"All right. Just so long as you cover all the bases." David nodded. He turned back to Alexander. "Thank you for being a part of our story. Good luck in life." He tipped his head to the door and headed outside. Paul and Dwayne said their goodbyes to Alex and followed, leaving Ruby and Marko with the actor.

"They don't know, sweetheart. I didn't share." Marko smiled, and Ruby nodded, at ease. Marko looked at Alex. "You are one lucky dude." He laughed.

Ruby smacked Marko's shoulder playfully. "Well you did take him over, he didn't get to fully participate."

"That's my job." Marko smiled, kissing Ruby.

"So you're going to wipe it all out?" Alex asked.

"No. What David doesn't know, won't hurt him. You won't remember meeting us, or me, but you'll remember Ruby. It's not like you remember the encounter as is." Marko smiled. Ruby blinked.

"No, I really don't. I suppose..."

"Yeah, I possessed you. Freaky, ain't it." Marko grinned. Alexander laughed.

"So through a technically, my innocence is preserved." Ruby shook her head.

"I told you, that's my job." Marko grinned at his girlfriend. Alex laughed harder.

Ruby stuck out her tongue. "Well, Mister Job, Alexander's got a flight to catch. You'd best get this done."

"She's right." Marko nodded, looking at Alex. "You're a fine twin to have, so you know."

"Thanks bud." Alex grinned. He stuck out a hand again and Marko shook heartily.

"You won't remember us, Alexander. You won't remember vampires are real, that the Lost Boys exist, or seeing us here. You won't remember coming to this house, or following Ruby. You will only remember Ruby as a dear friend you made on set. And that kiss she gave you." Marko's words weren't just a speech, but a spell, as he shook the actor's hand. Alex was transfixed as Marko spoke. Ruby laid her head on Marko's shoulder. She was sad to loose Alex, but it had to be. Finally, Marko let go.

"Well, it was great and all, hope to see you around sometime!" Alex smiled, clearly unsure of whom Marko was. He hugged Ruby goodbye and headed out the door. He waved to the other Lost Boys and disappeared down the street.

"I'm sorry to see him go. He's a great person." Ruby held onto Marko, her arms around his shoulder. Marko held her tight around the waist.

"We loose a lot of things when we're vampires, Rube. It's just how unlife is."

"You sound like a Hallmark card, Marko."

"Shut up." Marko grinned and Ruby laughed.

* * *

**July 1987**

"Why does Ruby get to have all the fun?" Paul shouted, pouting in the broken easy chair. Dwayne threw a pillow at his friend's face.

"Why don't you ever shut up?"

David stepped into the main room, straightening his trench coat sleeves. "Ruby gets to go because she wrote our script. That's why." He smirked at Paul, who was still sulking.

"I wish I could go too." Marko sighed, finishing off the braid he was making in Ruby's hair. Ruby kissed his cheek. David was letting only her go with him to the movie's premiere in Los Angeles.

"I'll be okay love. Really. David won't let anything happen."

"It's not things happening. It's David doing something." Marko grinned and snuggled his girlfriend. Ruby laughed, kissing his cheek again. David rolled his eyes.

"If the two lovebirds could put it on hold a minute, I think we could start the little ceremony." Dwayne and Paul smiled at each other, gathering around Ruby, Marko and David. Marko just smiled, letting Ruby go. Ruby looked at him, then David, confused.

"What ceremony?" she asked.

David withdrew a small box from his coat and put it in Ruby's hands. "We decided that since you're family, and you mean the world to not just Marko but all of us, we'd get you a token of our love and appreciation. And a thank you gift for writing our movie."

"You think he was up all day planning that speech?" Paul snickered, elbowing Dwayne's ribs. Dwayne smacked Paul's shoulder. David glared.

"Open it sweetheart!" Marko's eyes danced with happiness. The Boys crowded around as Ruby opened the gift box.

Inside on a bed of velvet was a ring: the ring was unlike any other before it, comprised of four different metal bands joined together much like a puzzle ring. Marko helped Ruby slide it on her right ring finger.

"See, the gold band is for me, the silver is from Dwayne, the copper is Paul, and platinum is David." He smiled, explaining as Ruby examined her gift.

"We wanted you to have a ring from each of us, and Dwayne came up with the idea of a band to represent us each, yet all connected. And Paul picked the box out. Which was so swell of him." David stopped. "What... you don't like it?" He frowned, as tears welled in Ruby's eyes.

"No. I love it. I can't explain how much I love it." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart!" Marko gathered her close, kissing her deeply. Ruby choked a sob back, and returned the kiss, then broke off to kiss the cheeks of the other Boys. Each hugged her in return.

"Thank you all so much." Ruby managed, wiping at her face.

"We have to start now Ruby, if we're going to make it to town before sun up." David reminded her gently, uncomfortable at her tears. Each Boy hugged her again, and Marko squeezed her tight as long as he dared.

"Come back soon, Ruby."

"I will Marko." Ruby smiled, tears still in her eyes. She kissed her Boy goodbye, and headed out into the night with David towards LA.

* * *

The theater was packed for the official premiere of the 'The Lost Boys'. It was a beautiful July night, the Grauman's Chinese Theater lit up like a birthday cake crammed with candles. Celebrities of the day were there, including several cast members: Joel Schumacher, both Coreys, some of the extras and crew. Including Alex. He waved to Ruby, and thought that who ever David was, he was doing an extremely good impersonation of the David character from the movie.

"Did the studio hire this guy?" he asked, as they were all ushered into the lobby.

"Um, no, he's a local from Santa Cruz." Ruby just grinned while David tried not to glare.

* * *

The movie was fantastic, though Ruby noticed a few scenes she'd been on set for were cut. But overall the final edit was exciting. To see what she had written, to know that she was the original creator for this... well it got overwhelming. David had wondered why Paul had shoved tissues in his pocket and said he'd need them later. Now it was apparent as he slipped one to Ruby in the darkened theater.

"You did great, Rube, you really did." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Then it was over, and though the night was still young, there was a long trip back to Santa Cruz ahead of them. David and Ruby exited the Grauman's Chinese Theater among the throng of moviegoers. Ruby almost glowed as she heard people still talking excitedly about the movie.

"They really liked it? Or is it just my imagination?" David smiled, lighting a cigarette as he and Ruby crossed the street and headed down an alley towards his bike.

"I think they loved it. Of course, I feel like I'm dreaming." Ruby smiled back. David grinned and pinched her arm. "Ow! Hey!"

"You're not dreaming, babe." He smiled, coming to a stop next to his bike.

What little light coming from the street dimmed further and the alley became harder to see in. Ruby blinked, trying to gauge anything. David had no problem of course, but this made him frown. "What the hell...?"

"You seek to uncover us!" A growl came from the shadows.

"Ruby, get behind me. I was afraid of this." David hissed, sliding in vamp form. His talons readied, he moved to shield her from whatever was in the alley. "Who's there?"

A snarl and several growls answered. Seven huge forms moved out from the recesses and shadows of the alley. Seven huge vampires, fangs bared.

"You seek to uncover us, to have us captured and destroyed. Breaking the ancient laws!" The biggest vampire stepped one foot forward from the others, face angry and eyes burning red. The vampires formed a semicircle, blocking David and Ruby in the alley.

"But we made sure the ending was clear! That no one would come looking for us! That it was a movie!" Ruby shouted over David's shoulder.

"Shut up, bitch! You are human, worth nothing and only food for us!" The leader growled, advancing towards Ruby and David.

David snarled. "Back off, you're talking to one of my pack mates!"

"You keep the company of humans as well? Then you truly deserve to die!" The leader's eyes flashed daggers and suddenly there was a huge rush upon David and Ruby. The alley boiled with vampires and darkness swept over them all.

David did his best to keep himself and Ruby alive, but he was one against seven. As skilled as he was, he was still no match against these guys. Especially when he recognized the insignia tattooed into their forearms: Bloods. One of the most notorious gangs to ever fill the streets of California, they were really a cover for a band of vampires. Who else would have called themselves 'Bloods'?

"Ruby, up, NOW!" David roared as he ducked a swipe of talons. There was a metal fire ladder above them, lowered. Ruby dashed for it, but was snagged by the claws of yet another Blood. They seemed to be multiplying. David was wounded, gashes and punctures on his arms, face and chest. But he kept going. Even if he didn't make it, Ruby had to. Marko would never forgive himself, or David, if anything happened to her. And David wouldn't forgive himself either.

"David!" Ruby screamed as about three Bloods pinned her to the concrete block wall of the side building. There was no need for weapons; they were walking weaponry. The third came closer, his talons aching to slash her to ribbons.

But David had one final advantage the Bloods did not. He could fly. Turning into a slashing, snarling, foaming-at-the-mouth demon, he freed his way out of the crowd of Bloods around him and leapt into the air. A solid kick to the head of the Blood who was about to take out Ruby was successful. He went down like a ton of bricks. The other two were startled, but not so much that David could easily free Ruby. In fact...

"NO!" David roared as the left grabbed Ruby round the waist, twisted her to him and slashed her throat with all his talons. Ruby stared at David, the shock still fresh on her face. She tried to speak, but only blood bubbled over her lips.

Ruby sank to her knees, down to the cold pavement. The lights were getting dimmer, and David was a whirling dervish, slashing and attacking everything and everyone in sight. Ruby had never seen him so angry. He was telling her something... something like "hang on"... but the sound was fading out. Everything became black and white, and silent like a film. Then there was darkness.

The End


End file.
